


Porn Friend 黄片基友

by Glock17



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Porn, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>神盾小黄片公司找Steve拍血清前的美国队长，找James扮演Bucky。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是不是以为这个标题和简介会有很多肉啊？偏不写【喂】

Part 1

 

Steve坐在椅子里，Pepper的头发挽得一丝不苟，详细解释合约的各种条款，直到Steve全都懂了为止，旁边坐着Steve的新任经纪人Maria Hill，她看起来和Pepper一样都是商业女强人，穿着正式的商务套装，办公室也特别现代简洁，神盾专门拍摄各种各样高质量的成人影片而这办公室跟任何一个商务公司办公室没两样……Steve从进门就一直有点紧张，但Pepper讲解合约还不时开开玩笑就逐渐让他放松下来了。  
Steve在合约上签了名字，Hill递给他一支新手机，里面存好了必要人员的联络方式。  
“公司不禁止演员和搭档私下联络，”Hill说，“但也不建议演员这么做，片子的特殊性……很多人因此发展出一段浪漫关系，当拍片更换演员时会导致配合不够好。工作手机请保存好，公司里没人会拥有你的私人号码，而且我们用专用信用卡转账，最大限度保护演员的隐私。”  
“实际上也没那么多人在路上认出我，只要我戴个眼镜就行。”Steve不好意思地说，“我有一次在超市撞上一个很有名的演员，直到旁边有人尖叫我才知道那是谁。”  
“确实是。”Hill微笑。“两天后开始拍美国队长这部片，我们会派车接送你到片场。”

*

Hill给了他一张长长的清单，特别强调了不要熬夜不要喝酒不要吃辣椒不要吃过多的豆类食物还有相当多的生活细节警告后Steve乖乖照做，就算拍片时有化妆师尽心尽力地遮掉小黄片演员的痣或者雀斑什么的，前一晚没睡好的眼袋在镜头下还是没法隐藏。  
接Steve去片场的车到得还挺早，神盾的工作人员穿着制服跑来跑去打光布景，摄影棚大得要命，足以够得上专业电影摄影棚的规模……通常小黄片都没这么多钱买设备，这里居然还有绿幕和相当精细的实体布景。Steve穿着普通的夹克牛仔裤，被Hill带到了其中一扇大门前，门上还挂着一看就是临时做出来的海报标题：美国队长小黄片第一部，导演Phil Coulson，联络电话XXX-XXXX-XXX  
“导演确定了谁演美国队长没？”Steve问。“打了血清之后的？”  
“还没，”Hill回答。“Coulson一看就觉得你适合演血清之前的队长，但他还没找到和你长得相似身材又足够好的演员。”  
“Bucky和冬日战士看来会是同一个演员。”Steve猜测，Hill点头：“嘿Coulson，Steve来了。”  
“哦你好，Steve，对吧？”Phil Coulson过来和Steve握手，对他微笑。Coulson看上去更像个规规矩矩的中年公司职员而不是一个小黄片导演，但他之前拍过几部美国队长COSPLAY小短片（仍然是导演）还拍了点儿擦边球的COSPLAY软色情短片，神盾就把他挖了过来专门拍美国队长小黄片系列——就算在片场Coulson也穿着个美国队长T恤，连手机壳都有个盾牌图案。  
“是我。”Steve回以微笑。Coulson很兴奋，紧紧握着他的手摇晃。“漫画改编的电影都大红大紫，看过没？你真的很像血清之前的美国队长。”  
“我倒没觉得。”Steve回答，Coulson和他聊了几句，发现他们都喜欢美国队长漫画的冬日战士故事线，还聊了聊那段友情的感人程度，直到Hill在旁边清嗓子，Coulson才停下了滔滔不绝。  
“抱歉，碰到有相同爱好的人我总是有点过度兴奋。”Coulson解释，跑到导演椅子上去拿了剧本过来。“电影时长一小时左右，会有三段性爱，每段时长差不多十五分钟。”  
Steve接过剧本，看向摄影棚里的布景，“三十年代贫民窟？挺还原的。”  
Coulson一脸骄傲，又告诉Steve他们要花十天左右时间拍摄，性爱场面会分插在这十天内，保证演员能得到充分休息，就算十五分钟的性爱场面也得拍上大半天，硬着大半天可不容易。  
“等会儿你和James去试妆，我们今天只需要进行几次走位和性爱姿势取景。”Coulson叮嘱。  
“感觉就像真正的电影。”Steve笑了。“还得排练和对台词。”  
“我们就是真正的电影，只是专门提供给18岁以上的成人观看。”Coulson拍拍他。“你的搭档James是圈里公认细心体贴的家伙，我想你们会合得来。”  
这让Steve悄悄吐了口气，Hill的电话响了，她接了电话说她得去照看一下黑寡妇/鹰眼/绿巨人的3P片场。Steve带着自己的行李包往摄影棚一角的化妆间走，一扇门上面贴着Steve和James的名字，他先敲了敲门，一个戴黑框眼镜的女孩猛地把门打开了，差点撞上Steve的鼻子。  
“哦你是Steve！”她胸牌上写着Darcy，而且她有Steve在小黄片演艺圈里看过最漂亮的胸脯之一——还是一件低胸T恤，Steve脸红了。她兴奋地把他拉进来，里面还有一把椅子，一个年轻男人正在那里用发胶弄头发。  
“我看过你的所有校园系列小黄片！”Darcy嚼着口香糖，“它们可棒了，说真的，Steve，你的片有点青春期特有的那种……”她皱眉找着形容词。  
“尴尬？笨拙？”旁边椅子里的男人插话，语调很友好。“就像青春期第一次尝试性？”  
“没错！”Darcy赞同，把Steve的脸在对面镜子里拧来拧去，调整旁边的光线在他脸上打出不同的光影。Steve在她松手后看到了镜子里反射出旁边那个男人一手撑着下巴打量他，Darcy转身去拿化妆盒了，对方伸出手：“James，不过我马上要变成‘Bucky’了，我猜？叫我Bucky就行。”  
Steve和他握了握手，James非常英俊，冲Steve眨眼。他的手指干燥温暖，比Steve的手要大一点，考虑到接下来十天他们得和对方赤裸着交换体液还摆出各种姿势，友好的肢体接触是个好开始。  
“你比我预想得要高点儿。”James——‘Bucky’打量他，“你那个校园系列相当经典，真的。”  
Steve还和他握着手呢，在脑子里搜寻对方的资料：“你拍了那个唯美风格的度假系列，对吧？我有个朋友特别喜欢它。”  
“女性朋友？”Bucky还没松手，手指松松地握着Steve的手指，又没松到让Steve感觉不到他的力量。  
“你怎么知道？”Steve反问。Darcy找了件衬衫还有背带裤出来，看了看Steve又把手上的帽子扔回衣帽处。  
“那是个收集了很多调查问卷后综合女性观众意见出的片子，肯定更受女性欢迎。”Bucky回答，收回手向Steve展示了一下自己的身体，他就穿了个T恤，下面的肌肉线条挺不错。“不过我没拿到观众票选的最佳男主角，评选给了山寨五十度灰的那个家伙。我想姑娘们大多喜欢那种有点儿坏的男人。”  
“但那个系列相当浪漫贴心，伙计，我的朋友们向周围所有朋友推荐了它，这个系列片非常畅销……我觉得我还在别的小黄片里见过你。”Steve还在回想，Bucky稍稍让开位置让Darcy抱着东西过来，将衣服堆在Steve大腿上，开始翻找粉底和修容。“你是不是拍过一些……”  
Bucky好笑地看着Steve皱眉，他自己除了发胶外还没上粉底，眼睛下面有黑眼圈，皮肤状况尚可（他们这行的皮肤护理不亚于那些好莱坞一线明星），然后Steve就像卡通片里那样，仿佛头上亮了个灯泡，整个表情都亮了。  
“你拍过超自然系列！吸血鬼？”Steve说，Bucky点头：“幻影那个系列在小黄片里也是大烂片，不过倒是突出了我们四个男主角的英俊，也让我接到了那几个浪漫风的男女小黄片合约。”他做了一个展现自己脸的手势。  
“我记得那是个……4P。”Steve说到后面声音就变小了，脸也有点红。“……当时没问题吗？”  
Darcy已经在给Steve上发蜡了，拨弄他软软的金发。“说到4P，我之前在雷神小黄片做化妆师，他们还拍过个四勇士的4P，一女三男，光调整谁是被上谁得上别人就花了好几个小时。”  
“我那时候也是。”Bucky耸肩，“幸好没拍双龙入洞，那之后肯定会屁股流血。”他做出一个苦逼脸。“准备多少润滑剂都没用。”  
Steve被Darcy拧回镜子前面上粉底，听Darcy的指示闭上眼睛上遮瑕，遮去脸上的斑点。“我刚拿到剧本，我们俩谁上谁下？”  
Bucky从旁边一堆瓶瓶罐罐边拿出他的剧本翻了翻，“我也刚拿到，今天我们只要走点机位就行，用不着上床……哦。”他对着剧本感叹，“台词还不少，三段床戏，第一次是个手活和口活，后面我们各上一次。”  
“真的？通常给我的剧本，我都是在下面的那个。”Steve在Darcy往他眼皮上晕眼影时咕哝。“和女孩子的片子也是我在下面。”  
“骑乘挺好的，你又不会累，只要硬着就行。”Bucky打量了一下Steve的身体。“你看着挺可爱，不过倒有把好嗓子。”  
“我之前的公司不怎么喜欢我的声音，”Steve的脸处理得很快，除去遮瑕外Darcy强调了一下他的深邃眼窝和长长的睫毛，让他换戏服。“他们倒希望我是那种温和点儿的嗓子，而不是这么……”  
“男子汉的低沉嗓音？”Bucky挺乐，Darcy在他眼睛下面涂遮瑕。“你在床上也喜欢掌握主控权，是不是？”  
Steve耸肩，已经把夹克和长袖衫牛仔裤脱掉，只留下内裤，开始套戏服。“得看导演安排。”他的回答没什么精神。  
“我听说神盾会让演员多掌握点角色戏份，”Bucky等着Darcy上好妆。“我们的体格差别也不算大，也许这次会挺不错。”  
Steve在穿背带裤时微笑，Bucky旁边的衣架上挂着一套复古军装。

*

“这真……”Coulson看到他们俩试妆还有穿着戏服的样子时连手都有点抖。“不可思议，你们俩就像从漫画里走出来那样！”他看上去正在极力忍住内心的尖叫，“快过来，我们试试绿幕外景。”立刻拉着他们俩的手臂往摄影机前推。  
Steve和Bucky手上拿着剧本，Coulson絮絮叨叨给他们讲解这个剧本里美国队长和冬日战士在一切开始前的（包含性爱的）故事，布鲁克林的两个小伙子，先参军的Bucky和老被拒绝的Steve，Bucky去训练前一天和Steve来了个四人约会，结果因为Steve伪造资料试图入伍失败而不怎么开心，回去之后他们俩还因为这事儿吵架结果来了半发（没有插入）。之后Steve继续努力申请参军继续被拒，训练完Bucky得去欧洲战场了，临走前一天的假期和Steve去未来世界，因为离别伤感来了正式的一发，整夜都没能好好睡觉一直在互相嘱咐生活细节，快到凌晨时又来了一发，然后Bucky独自一人上了去欧洲的火车转轮船，Steve遇到了Erskine博士，得以加入超级士兵计划，影片结束。  
“剧本看起来挺正式的。”Bucky在旁边咕哝，“冬日战士之前可是个好人。”他翻着台词，Steve在听Coulson讲解他需要突出美国队长的哪些特点，还留有一部分细节供给演员自己发挥，甚至包括性爱场面也有一定的自由度来演绎。  
“你觉得'Bucky'是怎样的？”Steve在按Coulson要求和Bucky一起走机位时低声问。Coulson在摄像机后面大喊大叫让灯光调整角度。  
“我之前没读过美国队长漫画。”Bucky说，“如果他之前是个好人，按剧本要求也是个帅哥，还很体贴……”他把军帽拉歪了一点，“那他肯定很受女性欢迎。”  
Steve其实只比他矮半个头，但导演给Bucky加了个厚底皮鞋，就让他们俩的身高更接近漫画原作了。  
“漫画里你可比我小四岁。”Steve倒是看了美国队长漫画，“还是人见人爱的那种帅哥，受个伤全医院的护士姐姐都在床前照顾你。”  
“真的？喔，那我可不能让姑娘们伤心。”Bucky嬉皮笑脸，“没关系，我最爱的还是你。”他冲Steve眨眼。  
Steve被逗乐了，推了他一把，Bucky一点也不在意地推回来，跟小朋友打闹一样你推我一下我搡你一把，Coulson调好灯光后把摄像机对准了他们，反正现在也不是正式拍摄，Coulson调整机位，取景后下来给他们俩脚下贴上胶带指示位置，然后示意他们朝斜前方走。有个工作人员朝他们示意位置。Steve伸手拨了拨头发，Bucky正好歪头瞧他，Steve放下手就看到对方一脸好奇，结果他们俩大眼瞪小眼了好几秒。Coulson在摄像机后面笑了：“别深情凝视了，快走过来。”  
Steve有点儿尴尬，Bucky在地面上蹭了蹭鞋底，按Coulson的指示走位后，等工作人员在地面上贴胶带，接着又走了几个机位，Coulson就示意他们换场景——另外一个场景已经搭好了，就是Steve家，有小楼梯和几户邻居，走廊末端就是Steve的租屋。  
“家具不多，”Coulson解释，“仿照1930年代的布置，还在史密森尼博物馆里借了点资料参考。”布景房间很小，应该是根据漫画里美国队长参军前的生活设定的，布景外有个横轨还有在旁边备用的弯轨道，屋子里当然就是用来拍性爱场景的各种特写镜头。“30年代可不像现在，全美通过同性婚姻法什么的，如果他们被逮到就得去坐牢，还会被人找麻烦，所以你们俩得低调，像是两个偷偷摸摸谈恋爱的年轻人，懂吗？”  
Steve和Bucky点头。  
Coulson叹了口气，“人人都知道美国队长在原版漫画里是个直男，但他和Bucky的兄弟情也确实有宅男粉丝怀疑。”他挠了挠自己的脑门。“反正漫威已经拍了两部美国队长，第三部肯定又会有很多深厚友情的戏，官方的定义可比单纯的友情和爱情深得多，看星际迷航不？”  
Steve和Bucky一起摇头。  
“回去看可汗之怒。”Coulson笑了起来，“还有，看点儿同人小说，我希望你们俩尽量表现出那种感情，兄弟，家人，朋友，爱人，而不仅仅是其中之一。我知道你们之前的片子只需要表现出性爱的高潮或者一些双方互动就行，但我的要求可不比专业演员低。”  
他们俩再次点头，Coulson又指导他们进行了一些站位取景，剧组叫的午餐送到了，导演放他们两人去吃演员专门的工作餐。

*

“拍摄期间只能吃这些健康玩意儿，”Bucky挑起沙拉里的紫甘蓝丝，“你喜欢菠萝还是草莓？”旁边水果盒子里满是水果切块。  
Steve也在嚼沙拉，“橙子。”Bucky膝盖上摊着剧本，他也在翻。“对话真挺多的，我们可以练练，事实上我漫画没看全。”  
“我打算晚上恶补一下。”Bucky把水果盒子推到Steve面前，“我记得橙子可没法让精液特别明显地变甜。”  
Steve吞咽的动作顿了一下，朝餐盒里戳了块菠萝：“那你也得这么干。”他一边嚼一边说。  
Bucky耸肩回了句当然，在座椅下来回晃着两只脚，看上去非常非常无聊而且幼稚，有点儿烦人。Steve观察他的小动作，Bucky把餐叉咬在牙齿间，想吃东西的时候戳一块，然后脸颊一侧鼓起。  
在Bucky意识到Steve盯着他时已经过去五分钟了——就算这行他们整天被人看裸体看高潮脸也一样，没人会对注目免疫——Bucky冲Steve抬起一侧眉毛，好像在说“干嘛？”，而Steve一只手撑着下巴继续盯着他，“剧本上的我们是好朋友，我得了解你。”  
“你还得爱上我。”Bucky嬉皮笑脸地说，“在这十天内我们得爱上对方，你暗恋过吗？”  
Steve点点头，“你呢？”  
“没有。”Bucky歪着头，帽子搭在椅子扶手上。“在干这行前，我想约谁都能约到。你肯定能把暗恋演绎得很好。”他转了转眼睛。“我记得你的校园片也是那种风格，有什么诀窍？”  
Steve想了想：“要表现暗恋……得有很多的眼神，当对方没注意到的时候，你可以偷看她，在这里我就用‘他’了，别让对方发现。还有看到对方的时候，你得表现得发自内心的高兴，不是那种肉欲的，一夜情类型的开心，要想些你最喜欢的事物。”  
“很多很多钱？”Bucky提议。  
Steve笑了：“没错。”  
“听起来挺俗套。”  
“喜欢钱有什么不对？”Steve戳了个草莓丢进嘴里。“我喜欢钱，我也喜欢性，所以我干了这行？”  
“我也是。”Bucky大笑，“除了不交换真名和隐私信息外，还有很棒的医疗保险。”  
“完全正确，我们都发自内心地热爱钱。”Steve赞同，“我记得度假系列里，你对女孩们的那种表情就很不错，看得出你很喜欢她们。”  
“她们很可爱。”Bucky说，“我确实喜欢她们。”  
“就那么干。”  
Bucky戳了一块水果塞进嘴里，“你是体验派还是方法派？”  
Steve从剧本里抬头：“我大概是……把自己变成剧本里的Steve？”  
“我也是。”Bucky回答。


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

 

“在我到那儿前别打赢了！”Steve冲Bucky说。  
Bucky敬了个礼，转身去约会。镜头一直跟着他小跑向那两个明显开心很多的姑娘，另一边的镜头仍然记录着这一边的特写：Steve叹了个不出声的气。  
然后Steve转身朝另一个方向走，扮演Erskine博士的演员对Steve的背影盯了几秒钟。  
“卡。”Coulson在Steve走出镜头范围，拉近拍了点Erskine博士的表情特写后说。“很好，现在休息半个小时，之后排下一场，就是‘直到最后’那一场。”  
“OK.”Steve松懈下来，Bucky在镜头外冲Coulson竖起拇指示意没问题，群众演员也都放松了。大部分群众演员都是工作人员客串，穿上30年代风格的衣服逛未来世界展厅，现在他们都各自回到自己的位置上，调光或者安排布景，收音师把话筒拿开，负责音响和台词效果的后期人员开始清除噪音好凸显他们的台词对话。  
“那场是回忆，对吗？”Bucky扯松了军装领带，帽子还歪着戴在脑袋上，晃了过来，脸上的粉底近看还挺明显的。  
“对，等会儿你们回来走个位置，等布光调整好就开拍。”Coulson解释，打量他们两个的衣服。“Bucky你换另外那套蓝色西装，Steve你换个外套和领带。”  
“没问题。”Steve和Bucky回答。  
他们俩去化妆室换衣服，Darcy不在，镜子上贴着张纸条，写着圆圆的字母：“我被雷神剧组叫回去了 Darcy xoxo”  
灯光烤得他们都出了点汗还有点脱妆，Steve拿海绵按着鼻翼有点浮的粉底。Bucky把军帽搭在衣帽架上，Darcy早就把剧本里需要的衣服取出挂在了一边，那套蓝色西装还挺好看。  
“我觉得我得换个发型。”Bucky开始解领带和衣扣，Steve从镜子前面转过脸——反正他们需要化的妆都不多，遮个瑕均匀一下肤色就成，并不需要Darcy随时待命——Bucky军装里面规规矩矩地穿着浅绿色军队衬衫，领带拉松到一半，Steve看了一眼西装又看看Bucky的头发，“也许梳个背头？”  
“三十年代的背头得用不少发蜡。”Bucky解着袖口纽扣，Steve脱下外套，背带裤的右侧肩带在他背后扭了一道，别扭地卡在肩胛骨上。“嘿。”Bucky开口，“你的背带——”  
“什么？”Steve转身朝镜子里看了一下后背，“哦，难怪我老觉得后背不太舒服。”他说着开始解右侧卡扣，Bucky两步走了过来，帮他在背后调整，指关节擦过肩胛骨，Steve在碰触下轻轻动了动：“谢谢。”  
Bucky朝Steve脑袋顶上瞟了一眼：“你头发挺多的，伙计，我听说金发的人容易秃头。”  
“嘿！”Steve试图扭头，Bucky退后半步，一脸坏笑。“还挺敏感。”  
“我没秃头。”Steve摸了摸头顶，“穿着两英寸高跟的家伙还敢说我。”（2英寸约等于7cm）  
“漫画里你就是比我矮了一大截，这怎么能怪我？”Bucky摊手，“还有这是厚底鞋。”  
“我又不是纯金发。”Steve摸完头顶，“说不定你秃头比我早。”  
“如果不是做了蜜蜡脱毛，你就能看到我到处都有的体毛了。”Bucky眯着眼睛，一脸我才最厉害的表情。“我肯定不会像威廉王子那样……秃。”他还是下意识摸了摸自己头顶，继续解另一只手的袖扣。  
“蜜蜡脱毛疼死了。”Steve已经被带跑了，“我体毛其实也不少，不过经纪人说小个子还有很多体毛太奇怪了，所以我也做了那个。”  
“姑娘们才是最伟大的，想想她们几乎每天都要剃……”Bucky跟着被带跑了，他还颤抖了一下，“超疼，我做脱毛的时候各种乱叫，如果有人让我在出卖国家机密和蜜蜡脱毛之间选，说不定我就叛国了。”  
Steve被逗乐了：“反正你还要演冬日战士，迟早要叛国。”  
“那是被迫的！”Bucky抗议，“洗脑肯定更疼……我还是选脱毛吧。”他郁闷地把领带拽下来，解开衣扣。“下回我们可以一起干这事，有个伴儿也能挺过那些‘艰难’时刻。”  
“脱毛？没问题。”Steve同意，然后想起了他们的合约……“哦我忘了，演员之间不能私下……联系？”  
“保护隐私的条款，没错。”Bucky也想起来了，看着Steve拿下衣架那儿的另一件夹克外套和几条领带。“那条灰棕色的。”  
Steve把灰棕色领带放在身前在镜子里比对，和外套颜色挺搭，颜色也不显眼。他系上领带，老式领带更宽也更短，和背带裤倒很配。“这个条款好像是因为一个案子改进的，是不是那个跟踪狂的案子？”  
“我也听说了，滚床单的男女演员感情不错在戏外交往，然后BOOM，他们分手了。”Bucky回想，“结果那个男演员开始跟踪她，还不停地打骚扰电话，最后把女演员的隐私公布在网上，那个姑娘太倒霉了。”  
“那我们还是别说太多。”Steve赞同地说，“这种案子倒霉的大多是女孩儿，我可不觉得享受性爱有什么不对。”  
“女权主义者？LGBT支持者？”Bucky微笑，脱下衬衫，解皮带脱长裤，内裤还是美国队长盾牌……正好Steve看到了，对那条紧身四角裤一脸“你认真的？”表情。“我正在体验角色，反正冬日战士后来成了第二代美国队长，而且他们又不单独出冬兵内裤。”Bucky从裤子里踩出来，单脚跳着套上西装裤。  
“我又女权又支持LGBT，人人平等。”Steve右手放在心脏上宣誓，“天佑美利坚。”  
“我觉得这是你自己的那部分，而不是美国队长的那部分。”Bucky说，穿上西装长裤又开始穿衬衫。Steve已经换完了，就过去帮他调整背带，接着帮Bucky套上那件浅蓝色西装，居然还挺顺手。“说不定Coulson就是因为这一点才找上你。”他开着玩笑。  
“Coulson可没撞见我拯救树上的小猫。”Steve随口反驳，从堆满化妆品的桌上拿起一罐发蜡扔给对方。“我们最开始聊的是什么来着？”  
Bucky张了张嘴：“……忘了，话题从蜜蜡脱毛开始就飞出了银河。”他在椅子里坐下开始给脑袋上打发蜡，Steve用吹风机把自己的头发吹得蓬松点儿。化妆室外突然传来嘭的一声，然后是一连串音量很高的咒骂。  
没一分钟门就被敲响了，Coulson伸进来脑袋，在化妆室的灯光里脑门还挺亮。“喔，不错，保持住。”他对换好衣服的两人竖起拇指。“布景那边出了点问题，今天的进度可能要稍微拖后一点了……抱歉，你们可以到处逛逛，修复布景大概要一个小时。”  
Bucky把头发全往后梳得油光水滑，蚊子大概能在上面溜冰。“我有点儿想去看看雷神剧组。”  
Steve想了一秒钟，还真没什么别的地方可去，抓起了工作手机。

*

套着化妆间里备用的神盾制服外套和工作证后，除了Bucky梳的大背头可能会让人多看两眼外，他们俩就跟普通工作人员一样溜出美国队长摄影棚。  
神盾剧整个摄影棚都超大，分了数个不同区域，整个地区原本是个废弃的造船厂，还留下了数艘废船在那儿，占地超大，但船身的钢筋骨架经过改造后倒格外适合摄影机摇臂晃来晃去，也很适合各种大场景和绿幕。其中一艘保存最好的船还改建成了一个度假旅店，其中专门有一层楼的房间给工作人员和演员们住。  
根据手机里存的摄影棚地图……去雷神剧组得穿过一条玻璃空中走廊，上走廊的时候Bucky就有点抖，不过他忍住了，扶着栏杆走得稍慢。Steve走了两步发现Bucky落后，回头看到他手指紧紧抓着栏杆，也悄悄放慢了脚步。  
“风景还挺好看。”Bucky看向玻璃外面，看上去表情一点异样都没有。“我们走的这条大概拍过那个绿巨人小黄片，瞧这一模一样的玻璃格子，还有下面的空地。”  
这还只是二楼。Steve轻轻抓住Bucky握拳的右手手腕，Bucky手指握得很紧，Steve拇指轻轻抚摸跳动的脉搏位置。  
“至少这回没拍室外场景，”Steve说，“室外场景经常超多蚊子，还很晒，你的度假系列片里还有点纱帘遮挡，如果在树丛附近拍，那就是地狱提前到来了。”  
“别提树丛。”Bucky在Steve稍微施力将他拉着向前走时反驳。“一个认识的家伙说拍完到处都是木刺草屑，指甲里还有泥土。”  
“那他之后肯定得花不少时间把木刺拔出来，说不定还会皮肤红肿。”Steve走得并不快，东拉西扯地转移Bucky注意力，Bucky走到一半时发觉了Steve的意图，尽管他左手紧紧抓着栏杆稳住自己，但握紧的右手拳头放松了一些。Steve还不时面对Bucky向走廊另一边倒着走，留心着Bucky的状态。  
所以当Steve脚下打滑差点摔倒时，Bucky及时反应过来，一把抓住Steve的手腕——Steve之前抓着他的右手手腕这一点简直像是提前预言，差点把他们俩都给带倒了，然而Bucky左手还抓着走廊栏杆，成功避免了他们摔成一团的命运，Steve刚刚在说的一个拍摄趣事瞬间卡壳，猛吸了一口气，抓紧Bucky稳住了自己。  
Bucky露出了一个微笑，眼睛里仍然有知晓自己一直在半空中的那种紧张：“没想到他们把玻璃地板都给擦了，是吧？”  
Steve呼吸有点急，刚刚差点让他的肺罢工，他给出一个同样的微笑，继续刚才的话题。Bucky没松开右手，他们握着对方的手腕，Steve稍稍加快了步子，Bucky现在的注意力已经在他身上，立刻跟了上来。  
穿过空中走廊再找到雷神剧组的摄影棚的一个入口就很快了，他们把手机调成震动，悄悄开门……  
呃。  
阿斯加德仙宫场景超大而且超漂亮，然而整个剧组正在专注拍摄性爱现场，安静得只剩下机器运转的声音，空调升温的声音都可以忽略不计，还有就是……呃，性爱声响。  
Steve和Bucky对视一眼，小心翼翼绕过一个仙宫场景（看上去像是广场大厅）到工作人员聚集的那个场景去，导演正盯着摄像机屏幕，收音师打光师还有其他工作人员都在忙，一个抱着一堆道具经过的工作人员冲他们竖起食指暗示要安静。  
他们俩点头，悄悄找了个空档贴近摄影中心，灯光打得非常足，布景色彩典雅，看上去熠熠生辉。  
不过布景的地面上就没那么好看了，打翻的红酒（加色素的水），翻倒的金杯，食物道具，滑落的桌布，还有Thor正在三台摄影机的关注下操Loki，动作大力（当然Steve和Bucky都知道这里面有一些小技巧），汗水布满Thor肌肉漂亮宽厚的肩背，Loki相对Thor要瘦弱得多，但身体的肌肉线条也很流畅，而且要白一些，Thor的肤色比小麦色稍深。  
Thor把Loki摁在地毯上操，Loki手边躺着个阿斯加德风格的小金瓶，里面绝对是润滑剂，从Thor大幅度操他的同时让摄像机捕捉到Loki的屁股和大腿后方都是润滑剂就可以看得出来。Loki正在大声呻吟，整个身体弓起，暴露出了咽喉，后脑勺把地毯揉皱了，黑发散乱，汗水几乎闪闪发亮。他两只手胡乱抓挠着，直到抓住Thor肌肉结实的手臂——Loki还有一条腿挂在Thor肘弯里，姿势可不是很舒服，但看他们俩干起来的激烈程度，这点不适大概可以忽略不计。  
干着干着Loki就挣扎起来，Thor试图把他按回去，Loki的力量绝对不小，Thor的老二在挣扎中滑出来，Loki踢了他一脚接着翻身把Thor摁倒在地毯上跨上去，“我才是那个赢的，”他一边喘着气用力骑Thor一边说，“Brother.”在他的低低嗓音下这个词被赋予了多重暗示，Thor一只手固定住Loki的大腿，另一只手跟着Loki的节奏撸他的老二，Loki的手指掐住了他的喉咙，Thor笑了。  
整个场面热辣极了还充满张力，空气中都是他们汗水和性爱还有润滑剂的味道，工作人员一点声音都没出，摄像机运转的声音都没他们滚来滚去的声音大。Bucky站在Steve后面半步的位置，工作人员围着Thor和Loki干活，挤得他们俩不得不贴在一起，不过还是保持了下半身不会贴到屁股的那种距离。Bucky左手搭在Steve肩膀上，随着Thor和Loki干得愈发激烈悄悄抓紧了Steve肩上的外套，Steve都听得到他吞咽的声音，而在神盾工作人员的外套下，Steve自己早就把袖口攥出了一堆褶皱。  
Thor和Loki足足又干了十分钟才一起抵达高潮，两人皮肤潮红，瘫软在地毯上，精疲力竭却又一脸满足。  
Loki的脸埋在Thor肩膀上，黑发和长长的金发蜷成一团。  
“下次你就没这么走运了。”Loki说，声音有点哑。  
“我就知道还有下次。”Thor愉快地说，喘息比Loki更明显，胸膛起伏，Loki抓挠了一把Thor的金发，扯了扯，Thor没抱怨这个小报复，一只手摊开在地毯上，另一只手沿着Loki的背上下滑动，粗大的指节拂过脊柱线条。  
摄像机又拍了几分钟，两人都没怎么动，导演喊了卡，两位演员仍然动都没动，但周围的工作人员都开始动了，Darcy抱着一堆东西走过来，在他们两人身边放下一个大枕头，矿泉水（还有吸管），一包糖果，两件折好的浴衣，展开手里的毯子盖在他们俩身上。  
“谢了。”Thor握握Darcy的手指尖，Loki冲她点点头，半张脸又埋回Thor脖颈边，闭上眼睛休息。  
“太棒了。”Darcy对他们俩竖起两只拇指，“现在我要去化妆间享受一下我的小玩具了，等你们休息好了关灯就行，编号是0235。”她示意给两人头顶上留的一盏灯。  
“没问题。”Thor同意，抓起那个枕头塞到自己脑袋下面，这样Loki也能继续睡下去。Thor把毯子往上拽了点儿裹紧Loki的肩膀，两人继续躺在毯子里休息。导演已经在另外一边和后期制作起不同的镜头效果，收音和灯光都开始拆那些工具电线。  
“嘿！”Darcy看到Steve和Bucky，“你们俩的妆挺好，出了什么问题吗？”她脸色有点红，显然被刚才的性爱场面大大感染。  
“没有，道具组那边有点事，我们在午休。”Steve解释，又指了指躺在布景地毯上明显开始打瞌睡的Thor和Loki，“他们俩这段可真不错。”  
“一点没错。”Darcy愉快地冲他们眨眼，“现在我得去享受一下，我快憋死了。”  
Bucky在Steve背后窃笑着看Darcy一路飘回化妆间，捏捏Steve的肩膀，让他们能转身朝外走。显然Thor和Loki现在需要休息，他们倒可以再去逛逛别的剧组。Steve在他的推动下没有异议，走出那扇门时Steve冒出一句：“那看起来很爽。”  
“我们俩的剧本里可没有骑乘。”Bucky在Steve脑袋后面说，加厚鞋底让Bucky高出他大半个脑袋。  
“而且我们的台词更多。”Steve扭过一点头好看向Bucky，反正他们之前拍的台词互动足够他们逐渐互相适应对方的肢体接触。“性爱情节前后的台词都不少，可能得有一两分钟的剧情。”  
“下面得拍那段‘直到最后’了。”Bucky轻推着Steve向前，Steve查看起附近的摄影棚地图，拐个走廊能去黑寡妇/鹰眼/绿巨人的3P现场，不过这个时间可能他们也拍完了，但去晃一圈也没什么，Bucky就在Steve手机上点了点目的地，继续闲聊：“我觉得这段回忆情节里，Bucky的心情肯定很复杂。”  
“Steve也一样。”Steve想了想，“不去看Erskine博士招募那一段，其实这就是两个好友，布鲁克林小子参军的故事，漫画和电影肯定会描述他们的深厚友谊，而我们要干的就是把这份友谊加一点儿青梅竹马的暗恋。”他们走到了走廊末端向左转，3P海报可比美国队长海报显眼多了，门上挂着“拍摄中”的牌子。  
“那我们更得仔细推敲这一段了。”Bucky说，“之前的四人约会，我觉得已经能看出两人的性格……”Steve轻手轻脚地打开门。  
里面倒不是性爱现场，而是格斗场景，居然还有不少反派正在被主角三人组殴打，扮演鹰眼的正在对着绿幕拉空弦，黑寡妇身上吊着威亚，跳起来对杂鱼来了个只在动作场景里看到过的大腿绞杀，绿巨人就没那么帅气了，穿着明显为后期3D制作预备的贴身衣服，贴满了动作捕捉点，做一些看上去很蠢的打砸动作。  
这个剧组的工作人员明显比雷神剧组更多，龙套和动作指导都在一边紧张地协助拍摄。他们俩看了一会儿，没出声，倒是Hill发现了他们，低声问清楚是布景问题后就放他们继续观看格斗现场。  
“如果这个版本的美国队长销量好，可能会拍个续集。”Hill提醒。  
“续集得找一个大块头演队长对吧？”Bucky在Steve背后，两手搭在他肩膀上，“我们俩还拍什么？官方电影都只讲了在四人约会后，下一次见面Bucky就和107军团被逮住了，Steve那时已经变成了美国队长，没我们什么事。”  
“但你还是Bucky，”Hill一脸被逗乐的神情，“按Coulson那个要求标准，那位正式出演美国队长的演员肯定会很帅，说不定他也会再找个Bucky来演冬日战士。”  
Steve扭头看向Bucky，“他们会换掉你？”  
Bucky耸肩：“他们说我的脸不够……”他打了个手势，“坏。而且我不够强壮。”  
“体格可以锻炼。”Hill对Bucky说，“Coulson有点儿想做个这样的续集，Bucky参军后的某天，他幻想战争结束后两人的生活。不过这还只是个设想，得看这个片子的销量。”  
两人点头，手机在口袋里震动，Coulson那边布景修好了。Bucky推着Steve往回走，经过那条空中走廊时，Bucky握住了Steve的手腕，另一只手仍然抓紧栏杆。“看来续集是个幻想段落。”他说，“战场上我得浑身泥巴地准备狙击，休息时就幻想回老家后和那个小蠢货结婚？听起来很像那种死前来一发的情节。”  
“在那之后你肯定就要被九头蛇逮住，直到大块头Steve来救你。”Steve想了想，“续集又不一定会拍，现在还是钢铁侠系列比较赚钱，很多人觉得美国队长太老派了。”  
“有时候人们就需要一些老派，”Bucky说，走动时呼吸吹拂过Steve后脑勺的短发。“想想看，‘我会陪你直到最后’在三十年代就是感人的友情，放到现在？听起来相当gay。”  
“至少我们这部确实是gay片。”Steve半拉半拽把Bucky带过了走廊，回到剧组，工作人员已经把布光摆好了，Coulson挠着脑门：“好了，现在过来站位，你们俩得这样……”

*

“也就是说，你因为母亲去世而情绪低落，一时找不到钥匙。”Coulson给他们俩讲戏，Steve点头，他转向Bucky。“你就从砖头下面拿出钥匙给他，这一幕既体现了你们俩的熟悉，又能表现出你的细心和体贴。”  
Bucky点头赞同：“我觉得这一幕里，Bucky应该是试着不着痕迹地安抚Steve的情绪，想让他轻松一些，告诉对方‘虽然你母亲去世了但你还有我’？”他对Steve练习，Steve看向他，表情比起之前他们排戏时有些松动。Bucky对Steve和之前有细微不同的表情有点皱眉，伸手放在Steve肩膀上。  
Steve也跟着皱眉，睫毛动了动。“Steve的心情肯定很复杂，他的成长过程中只有母亲，Bucky又是他唯一的朋友。”这里他看了Bucky一眼，Bucky点点头。“现在母亲去世……我想他肯定会觉得‘世界上只剩我一个人了’。”他又想了想。“在这里我觉得他会有点抗拒，但Bucky坚持了，Steve没说什么，而是默认了Bucky的‘直到最后’，这对他很重要。”  
Bucky捏捏他的肩膀，Coulson也赞同地点头。  
“我知道怎么演。”Steve说，“没问题的。”  
“OK，我们开始。”Coulson走开回到导演的位置上，地板上贴着位置胶带。“走慢一点，Action！”  
Steve垮下肩膀，两只手插在上衣袋里，踩上吱嘎作响的台阶。  
“Steve，”Bucky在后面落后一步距离，摊开双手，语调比起他们戏外闲聊时更真诚，还有一点刻意的欢快，“别这样，晚上我们可以把沙发垫子铺在地上，就像小时候那样，那多好玩啊。”  
Steve闷头向前走，在Bucky说到沙发垫的时候仍然绷紧表情。  
“谢了，Buck。”Steve走到门前，走廊末端的一间小屋子，开始掏口袋。“我自己能行。”  
Bucky在后面仍然站在一步外，保持着距离，但又伸手就能碰到Steve，他看着Steve掏到第二个口袋时踢开了地上一块砖头，捡起钥匙。  
“但是你可以不用这样。”Bucky踢砖头的时候Steve就察觉到了，然后那把小钥匙递到他手上。Bucky的语气有点无奈，在那平静下还有一点别的什么，使他的语气更真挚。他捏了捏Steve的肩膀。“我会陪你直到最后。”  
Steve的表情变了，一点妥协和一点犹豫，然后他抬起视线，看进Bucky的眼睛里：“……谢谢，Buck.”  
Bucky只是轻轻摇了摇被他握住的肩膀。  
Coulson喊了卡，然后冲他们鼓掌，Bucky笑了，“这是不是说不用重拍了？”Steve眨眨眼，从刚才的情绪里脱离出来。  
“没错。”Coulson说，“这段很不错，今天就到这里结束，明天拍接吻和口活场景。晚上好好休息。”  
“没问题。”Bucky说，看看Steve，Steve冲他露出个微笑，Bucky笑得更大了，一把把Steve揽在手臂里带出走廊。工作人员走过来撕掉地板上的胶带，搬走灯光。他们回到化妆室，开始换衣服。  
“我觉得你的表演很细腻，伙计。”Steve说，把脱下的衬衫和领带挂回衣架上。“真的很容易入戏，有一瞬间我觉得我就是那个Steve。”  
“发蜡感觉有点怪……”Bucky挠着头，“我有个妹妹，只要把你想成Rebecca就行了。”他一手放在胸前，“我会陪着我妹直到最后。”  
Steve被逗乐了，“所以那是你自己的情绪，我就知道你在那一幕特别真诚是有原因的！”  
“你也很真诚，”Bucky换上自己的牛仔裤长袖衫，坐下来开始给自己卸妆。“我完全能感觉到Steve当时的心情，而且我觉得我当时完全入戏了，我就是那个Steve的好友，一直偷偷照顾他的家伙。”  
“巧合的是我们也叫Steve和James，”Steve说，这行的演员都是用艺名，反正Steve和James到处都是。“明天的接吻和口活场景可没在漫画里出现过，从这个走向开始我们就不是官方而是同人了。”  
“神盾本来就是漫威的合作商。要对台词不？”Bucky抹掉脸上的粉底。“我们晚上可以讨论一下。”  
Steve也坐下来卸粉底。“行。剧本里写的是他们俩的初吻，我觉得我们应该留到拍摄时再说。”他用化妆棉擦了一会儿，粉底一点点被擦掉，Bucky把用过的化妆棉扫进脚边的废纸篓里。  
几秒钟后，Steve发现Bucky在旁边一手撑着腮帮看他卸粉底。  
他给了对方一个“？”的眼神，Bucky撇了撇嘴。Steve把脸上的化妆品卸干净，Bucky安静地呆在一旁，满脸无聊，化妆室挺安静，外面工作人员走动的声音也能传进来。  
“好了。”Steve搞定后说。  
Bucky站起来，和Steve出门时关掉化妆室的灯，一个工作人员过来锁门。两人带着自己装私人物品的小背包和工作手机和其他人一起离开。Coulson还和他们聊了几句，叮嘱他们好好休息。


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

 

摄制组专属旅店楼层里，Bucky敲响Steve的房间门，没多久Steve就一把拉开门示意他进来，另一只手还拿着剧本。  
“我以前拍的片简单太多了。”Bucky手里也拿着剧本，把房门在身后轻轻关好。“台词最多是‘哦上帝’‘操操操’还有‘再快点再用力点’。”  
Steve房间里和Bucky房间的布局一样，一张双人床和一套双人小桌椅，还有一台挂壁电视以及网线，咖啡机旁边放着外卖单广告。听到Bucky开玩笑后Steve用手里的剧本敲了他的胳膊，“晚上不适合咖啡，矿泉水？”  
“当然。”Bucky回答，坐进其中一张沙发椅里，Steve打开小冰箱拿了两瓶水放在中间的小桌上，笔记本电脑在旁边充着电。  
“我们就在拍一部NC-17级电影，承认吧。”Steve坐进另外一张椅子里，“我觉得明天的戏比较麻烦。”他对着剧本皱眉。  
“我也觉得。”Bucky翻着剧本。“剧情戏已经拍完了四人约会和直到最后这两段，接下来是小巷斗殴和……最后告别。”  
“明天是接吻和口活，然后是小巷，之后是第一次性爱，再之后是告别。”Steve看着剧本上的台词。“最后拍第二次性爱。”  
“现在我们拍了……三天？还多出一天可以补拍镜头。”Bucky算了算进度，“不知道成片怎么样。”  
“色彩会很不错。”Steve把剧本翻到进度上的页数。“很多柔光，我们的皮肤看起来会很光滑，整个气氛也很复古。”  
“用词也很复古，”Bucky赞同。“如果是别的工作，估计我们能当朋友，这工作就只能当合作伙伴了。”  
“牵涉到感情的事情都很复杂。”Steve找到了他们明天的戏份。“Coulson说希望我们能演出相爱的感觉，我只有过暗恋，相爱是什么样的？”他看向Bucky，Bucky穿着件干净的亨利衫，袖子推高到手肘上，明显是洗过澡跑来的，还有柔软的瑜伽长裤。  
“问我？”Bucky笑了，“我只有过勾搭别人的经历，然后我又干了这行……你懂的。”  
Steve挠挠脑袋，“那我就不知道怎么演了。”他也穿着件长袖衫和软软的运动裤，两只袜子是星条旗的图案，在旅店提供的拖鞋里特别显眼。  
Bucky用脚趾示意：“袜子不错。”  
“我想让自己尽快进入角色。”Steve给他一个眼神。“至少我是未来的美国队长。”  
Bucky挺乐，他光着脚踩在拖鞋里，脚趾晃来晃去。“明天是我们俩的第一个吻，”他看着剧本，“四人约会之后，我去和两个姑娘跳舞，你一个人回家，然后晚上我跑去你那儿过夜，顺带我们来了一发？”  
Steve皱着眉，“我知道GV都是莫名其妙就开始操了，但是……这个逻辑是什么？”  
“有剧情让我们发挥就不错了，大部分AV和GV都是什么鬼剧情走向。”Bucky也对着剧本皱眉。“来试试看，”他清了一下嗓子，做了个敲门的动作。“Steve？Steve？”  
Steve做了个开门的手势，念出台词：“约会结束了？”  
“安全送两位女士到家。”Bucky站起来，光着脚在Steve房间的地板上走动，空着的手在肩膀上摆出扛着行李的架势。“明天一早的火车，然后乘船去欧洲战场。”  
Steve也跟着站起来，剧本上写着“Steve帮着Bucky放下行李包”，他做了个大概的动作。“我以为你会和家人一起度过最后一晚。”  
Bucky顿了顿，“我想在你这凑合一晚，”他念道，“不想明天一大早被妈妈和妹妹的眼泪打湿这身军装。”他放下剧本一秒钟，“这不对。”Bucky一手捂住脸。  
“我也觉得OOC了。”Steve跟着皱眉，继续念了下去。“我觉得你应该和他们呆在一起。”  
“Pal，”Bucky念台词，“我上战场可能就回不来了。”  
Steve再次皱眉：“我觉得这不是Bucky会说的话。”  
“这特么可不是我。”Bucky咕哝。  
“编剧是谁？”Steve看了眼封面，两个他们不认识的名字，还有一个是Coulson。“Coulson也参与了？”  
“这片是他的终极性幻想？”Bucky撇嘴。“那解释了很多。”翻到Coulson编写的段落就是“直到最后”那一段，“他那段不错。”  
“我倒宁愿他来写性爱前的对话。”Steve叹气，“如果让你来，你会怎么做？”他把剧本丢回椅子里。  
Bucky抓着剧本的手垂到骨盆边，“整个剧情是我训练结束，升上中士，回来帮你打了一架，然后我们四人约会，吵架，Erskine博士看到你。”他挠挠头发，之前梳整齐的头发开始乱了。“我继续约会，你回家呆着，晚上我跑到你家里来了一发。”  
“两发，第二天早上还有一发。”Steve纠正。  
“现在还没开始操，伙计，”Bucky笑嘻嘻地反驳，“让我想想，我为什么放弃和家人呆在一起，跑来找你来一发？除了我们在片里双向暗恋以外，总得有个原因。”  
Steve仍然保持皱眉，“说实话，我只能推测Steve的想法，没法推测你在想什么。”他示意了一下双方的角色差异。“在我看来，Steve暗恋他最好的朋友，但他又很有自控力，所以……我觉得他不会是主动吻对方的那个。”  
“漫威电影里他就不是。”Bucky吐槽，“我也觉得Bucky才是打破坚冰的那个人。”  
“其实那个‘我上战场可能就回不来了’还可以。”Steve建议，“很多士兵上前线之前都和恋人告别。”  
“来试试看。”Bucky把剧本抛进沙发椅里。“我还是背着行李过来敲门，你坐回去，呃，画画？”  
Steve把自己那本剧本放上小桌，坐下来假装画画，Bucky做出背行李的姿势，走开了一点距离。  
“给我几秒钟准备一下。”Bucky说，Steve比出拇指，自己转向小桌开始扮演‘Steve’。

*

门被敲了两下，接着是大力敲响。“Steve！”Bucky用力砸上去，“我知道你在家！给我开门！”他又用力敲了两下。  
隔壁传来一声模糊的“闭嘴”咆哮。  
Steve一把拉开门。“Bucky！”他压低声音，“你干嘛跑来——等等，Bucky！”Bucky搡开他直接进门，把门往背后摔回去。  
“卡！”Coulson说，“下面我们拍门里面的情景！”工作人员忙碌地开始转移场景。他把Steve和Bucky叫过来。“你们俩改的这段效果很好，”他抓紧剧本，“我也觉得原版对话不是太好，而我不擅长写这种，呃，前戏，所以……”他一脸无奈，“现在你们俩的感觉挺像他们的，继续下去。”  
室内场景布置起来挺快的，只需要转移一下灯光和摄影机就行，但重新布置打光就有点麻烦了。Steve和Bucky看了一下室内场景，在桌椅边走动找合适的步伐和距离，Coulson在摄像机后面取景。“桌子往外面一点，把他们的走动空间弄大点，对，制造出一个直线的动线，从大门通向卧室。”  
Bucky手上还有那个行军包，进门就把它放在地板上，另外一边是衣帽架，Bucky试着走动了一下。Steve和他又来了一遍无声预演，重现刚才的敲门场景：Steve开门，Bucky推他一把进门，扔行李包，把军帽扔上衣帽架。  
Steve和Bucky交换了眼神，确认移动的位置后开始走接下来的剧情。Coulson在镜头里看着他们俩移动，显然他们都没再用剧本——从刚才敲门那段就已经脱离剧本台词了。  
“你们俩打算在什么位置接吻？”Coulson对着他们喊。“我比较推荐靠在门上，或者找个什么支撑物。”  
场景客厅里有张沙发还有一套双人桌椅，Bucky想了一下，“两种都试试。”他向Steve伸出手。  
Steve看了一眼他的手，Bucky挑眉，“Steve？”  
“这一幕有点儿阿拉丁。”Steve开着玩笑。  
“哦！”Bucky看着Steve把手放进自己手里，手心潮湿，而Steve的手指干燥得多。“你相信我吗？”（迪士尼动画阿拉丁的台词。）  
Steve笑了，“你是要把我摁在门上还是摁进沙发里？”  
“我给你的印象就这么粗鲁？”Bucky反驳，他们昨晚已经排练过了，自从Bucky把“敲门进屋来一发”改成了这个简单粗暴的版本后，后续所有剧情都有变化。接下来Bucky还得在Steve屋子里抱怨几秒钟，然后两人起争执，情感爆发，接吻，意识到双向暗恋这个事实，开操。  
Steve在Bucky试着推进时背靠在门上，Bucky一手按上了门板，皱眉：“这是30年代的贫民窟，伙计，我觉得门板被我们一撞肯定会发出响声。”  
“没错。”Coulson同意，“如果你们在门边搞起来，肯定会吵到邻居，所以第一场性爱设置在沙发上。”  
“沙发也会响。”Steve在Bucky把他轻轻放倒在沙发软垫上时说，为了还原场景，沙发看上去破破烂烂，一坐上去就吱嘎响。“或许把沙发垫放在地上？跟那段回忆一样？”他躺倒在沙发垫上，试着动了动，沙发响得更大声了，Bucky半跪在垫子上，在Steve爬起来时随时准备着帮忙，但Steve没留意到这一点。  
“也可以。”Coulson说，“我还不知道你们俩的台词改成什么样了，我尽量让摄影机跟上你们，你们的移动范围别太大。”他示意两台固定摄影机的机位。  
两人对Coulson竖起拇指。Bucky还拉着Steve的一只手。  
“我们试着来一遍。”Coulson说，“先别接吻，效果好就正式开始。”他挥手让灯光音响就位。

*

“Steve！”门被敲响了，接着就变成砸门。“我知道你在家！给我开门！”  
Steve把桌上的画纸推开，无声叹气，走过去拉开门——Bucky直接闯了进来，把门摔关上，行李袋往地板上一扔，发出挺大的响声。  
“Bucky！”Steve压低声音，“你搞什么？你不是应该——”  
“我跑出来了。”Bucky把军帽脱下挂在门边衣帽架上，“晚上借我打个地铺。”  
“怎么了？你明天就要出发去欧洲——你和家里吵架了？”Steve看着Bucky一屁股坐进吱嘎响的沙发里解开了皮带，接着解开军装纽扣，“没，”他叹气，揉搓自己的脸。“老妈和妹妹假装自己没哭，老爸也不高兴，我又不是不回来了！”  
Steve沉默了几秒钟，Bucky看向他：“……你也这么想？！”  
“我爸就没回来。”Steve微微垮下肩膀。  
Bucky叹了很大一口气，“我告诉过你，我是因为狙击优秀才升上中士，对吧？”他的手指插进头发，弄乱了之前打理过的发型。“狙击手大部分时间都呆在后方，身上盖着一堆树叶什么的，我只要远距离——”他做了个开枪的动作。“比很多人都安全。”  
Steve没说话，在Bucky沮丧地垂下脑袋时看着他的头顶。Bucky两只手都插在头发里，Steve看着他，把椅子转了个方向，坐了下来。  
“卡！”Coulson说，“很好！”他招手让其他人再调整一下灯光效果和摄影机位。“等会儿再来一遍，Bucky，你可以再爆发一点，情绪的表达很重要，还有你，Steve，多一点面部表情，我不是说那种浮夸的鬼哭狼嚎奥斯卡风格，我需要你用你的眼睛和整张脸表现出你爱他但是不能说出来的那种感情——”  
Steve和Bucky听着Coulson滔滔不绝，大体要求就是他们俩得隐忍点，毕竟这个三十年代破公寓隔音约等于零，他们吵架的过程说不定隔壁听的一清二楚，开操都不能大声，总之一切惯常AVGV里的多种姿势花样呻吟统统别搞。  
“这是一部文艺的小黄片。”Coulson用手势加强他的说服力，“会把你们拍得很美，不需要太火辣——如果你们俩滚床单时感觉好，火辣也行，就是——安静，像偷情那样不出声，其余细节随你们发挥。”  
然后Coulson就继续去布置灯光了，想要拍得美，柔光和整个画面氛围都必须小心处理，还让他们俩躺在沙发上摆姿势，好找到最棒的灯光角度，重调灯光和镜头又得有一阵子忙碌。Coulson放他们俩去补妆，“好好酝酿一下情绪，等会儿正式上场，从进门一直拍到接吻，Okay？”  
“Okay.”两人回答。  
Bucky一手放在Steve背后，碰触很轻，有存在感，但并不过分，跟在Steve后面进入化妆室。Darcy早上来给他们遮个瑕就跑走继续给雷神剧组跟妆去了，化妆室和之前几天一样都只有他们两个人。  
“紧张？”Bucky盯着Steve稍稍有些咬紧的下颚。  
“算是？”Steve微微缩着肩膀。“开始总是最难的。”  
他们俩沉默着重新补上一点脱妆，Steve坐在椅子里没有说话，Bucky也没有。  
“其实我觉得我们之前的状态还不错。”化妆室墙壁很薄，外面移动的声响也能传进来，这里仍然营造出了一个小型的私人空间。“但Coulson觉得那还不够。”  
“如果想要更多，大概得我们两个真的爱上对方才能做到。”Bucky扣上之前扯开的军装衣扣，“我们没接受过专业演员训练，也没那个天赋被星探发现。”他看着镜子，里面他的脸完美无缺，没有黑眼圈和晒斑或者痣，精心修饰过的发型，还有化妆镜那一圈光线下特意选取的角度。  
Steve看向Bucky，Bucky也转头看向他：“嘿，如果你是在外面碰到我，会想和我上床么？”  
Steve想了想，“我只能说不知道。”他有点抱歉地摸了摸鼻子，“除了工作，我没和人上过床。”  
“你的处女作就是……”Bucky皱眉，“真的？”  
“第一部是接吻和手活。”Steve笑了，“我的第二部片子是和两个女孩的3P。”  
“打开了新世界的大门？”Bucky也笑了。  
“第三部是和一个跟我差不多高的男孩，我是被上的那个，”Steve做了个鬼脸。“新世界连屋顶都掀掉了。”  
“有没有爽得连自己叫什么都想不起来的经历？”Bucky提议，“有些人技巧很好。”  
“是很爽，再做出一些表情和反应。”Steve说，“做爱真能达到那个程度？”  
“我听说过，也有经历过很爽的性爱，但还没到那个高度。”Bucky形容了一下，“那感觉一定很好。”  
“我想也是。”Steve赞同，“你有什么小偏好吗？就是等会儿我们得……”  
Bucky想了想，“我比较偏好那种……”他显得很犹豫，“对方也想要我。”语调有点低，并不怎么确信。  
Steve倒明白这一点，“性爱有点像工作，只不过是个过程挺不错的工作。”  
“对。”Bucky放松了点，又打量了一下Steve。Steve现在看起来放松了一些。“你不是我通常会选择的一夜情对象，但现在我有兴趣了。”  
“为什么？”Steve反问。  
这问题反倒难倒了Bucky，“我也不知道，就是觉得……你是个好人？”  
“好人可不一定能随时约到炮。”Steve说，“大部分姑娘和小伙都喜欢那些长得帅又有点坏的人。我？算了吧。”他示意自己的身材。  
“你说的就是我。”Bucky笑了，又一次伸出手。“亲热前来点身体接触？”  
“啊哈，身体接触。”Steve翻眼睛，“每次拍片前都被经纪人还有导演提醒的要点：用身体接触熟悉对方的肢体和气味。我感觉就像两只野兽侵入了对方地盘。”  
“我又不是猛兽，”Bucky抱怨，“我没有满身肌肉也不邪恶，拍片的姑娘们还管我叫泰迪熊呢。”  
“真的？”Steve更放松了，“来个熊抱？”他张开手臂。Bucky毫不客气地一把把他圈住，动作挺大，力度倒不大，军装有点硬，好在他们都上了防水彩妆，不大容易弄花。Steve把下巴搁在Bucky肩膀上，手臂圈住对方背后，慢慢放松自己的神经，在拥抱上才能察觉Bucky其实也在紧张，但他的表情和说话方式并没有显示出这一点，反而看起来游刃有余，就好像他对接下来的亲密接触毫无芥蒂，对肢体接触也更开放——比Steve开放得多。  
Steve抱着Bucky的背，Bucky的背后肌肉其实绷得一点也不比Steve放松，Steve轻轻顺着他的脊椎上下抚摸，Bucky在他耳边发出了舒服的鼻音。接着Bucky也开始用手掌在Steve的后背安抚地滑动，很快把这个抱抱变成真正舒适的状态。  
“你挺好闻。”Bucky的下巴在Steve的衬衫领口边蹭了蹭，还有一个热乎乎的深呼吸。“这可不是旅店香波的味道。”  
“我自己带来的。”Steve回答，“我可以借你。”他的手向上滑动，摸到了Bucky放松的肩膀，无意识地揉捏着肩膀那里的肌肉，Bucky在他耳边笑了：“一般这种情况下我的搭档就开始捏我屁股了。”  
“如果你想我可以捏。”Steve说，跟着被逗乐。“但我觉得在做各种不适合小朋友的事情之前，问一下比较有礼貌。”  
“那我现在要捏捏你的老二，反正等会儿我是那个要把它放进嘴里的人。”Bucky说。  
Steve往前顶了顶，Bucky顶回来，Steve刚要评价对方尺寸大小的时候，化妆室的门被敲响了。

*

Bucky坐进沙发里，手指胡乱插进头发里。Steve无声叹气，把椅子转了个方向坐下。  
“你知道，Buck，”Steve沮丧地说。几盏灯在烤着他们，温度挺高，柔和的光线照亮他们的发色。“他们担心你，我也担心你。”  
Bucky有几秒钟没说话，继续闷着头，然后他说：“那你还想参军？”  
Steve一时没法回答，“你知道那是正确的——”他试图解释。  
“你不是没有家人，伙计。”Bucky抓完头发，抬起脸，脸上带着某种理解的疲倦。他看着Steve。“全纽约有一大堆男人愿意去……你不是非得参军不可。”  
Steve咬着牙齿，“但你的父母和妹妹——”  
Bucky被堵了回去，瞪着Steve，Steve也瞪着他。  
镜头在场景外捕捉他们俩的细微表情变化，Coulson盯着取景框，这一段对话不在剧本里，不过Steve和James临时加了进去，现在镜头里Steve呈现了明确的焦急，还有欲言又止，Bucky显然吞下了些什么话，下颚绷紧。  
“帮我照看他们？”Bucky试着说。  
“你自己照看。”Steve硬邦邦地反驳。“他们今晚肯定没法睡了，你得回去跟他们道歉。”  
Bucky脸上有着理解，他叹了口气：“明天早上回去。”  
“狙击手挺好的。”Steve说，试着放松下来，但他的手紧握成拳，肩膀也绷得特别明显。  
Coulson拉了个中景镜头好拍下Steve手上的小动作，这个角度刚好也可以捕捉到陷在沙发里的Bucky，肩膀塌下去，手指虚握着，表情在镜头里显得不安，还有点愤怒。  
Steve现在站着，Bucky坐的位置较低，拉开中景和远景后得到了一个三等分构图，光线没法照亮Steve，也挡住了一半Bucky的脸，半明半暗的画面效果非常不错。Coulson等着他们的下一句台词。  
“你干嘛非得去？”Bucky声音有点哑。“布鲁克林总得留下些人看着地盘。”  
Steve没回答，站了起来，留出一些光线给Bucky，“我猜就算我上战场也是在后方。”他在屋子里狭窄的走道空间里踱步，地板发出一点吱嘎声。“我能帮上忙，Pal。”  
Bucky揉着额角，在Steve走过旁边时伸腿要绊他，还故意伸得特别明显，Steve跨过他那只脚，把椅子推进桌沿。  
“我去拿毯子和枕头给你。”Steve叹气，走进卧室门——布景把卧室也一起布置了，拿了一只看起来不怎么饱满的枕头和旧毯子过来，毯子塞到Bucky手里，枕头放在沙发一侧——那儿的沙发扶手有个凹坑，有趣的巧合，就像被睡过很多次的脑袋压痕一样。  
Bucky的膝盖上放着毯子，Steve拍了拍枕头，Bucky在他身侧叹息。  
“我不想去。”Bucky双手摸在毯子上面，旧旧的，粗糙的织物。军装崭新的袖口搭在毯子边缘。这句话声音并不高，但Steve听到了，靠坐在桌沿上。“真的？”  
“我又不蠢。”Bucky自嘲地抬抬眉毛，把毯子放在沙发上，开始继续脱军装，之前纽扣解了一半，现在他全解开了，往下扯打得很规矩的领带。“我可不想死在欧洲大陆，然后他们就只寄封信回来。‘亲爱的Barnes先生夫人，我很遗憾地通知你们——’全是屁话。”他开始解衬衫扣子，“打仗根本就没什么正义！都是希特勒的错，一大堆人跑去对抗他，双方都死一堆，他们还炸了珍珠港！”衬衫里面是白色背心，军牌差点顺带被扯出来。  
“如果不是我们去，会有更多人死。”Steve说，“战争有牺牲，但首先我们得阻止它。”  
“除非把希特勒先搞死。”Bucky把衬衫拽出裤腰。“搞死他我绝对没有意见，那些跟随他的都是蠢货。”  
“我肯定能帮上忙。”Steve低声说。  
“闭嘴呆着。”Bucky把衬衫脱掉，声音压低，衬衫丢在沙发背上外套呆着的位置，皱成一团。  
“Bucky.”  
“你特么会把自己搞死，听懂了没？”Bucky把皮带抽出来，朝Steve旁边的椅背上丢过去，准确地搭在了上面，又因为位置不太对而滑到了地板上，皮带头在木地板上击出当啷一声，Steve把皮带捡起来挂上：“我不会。”他忿忿地低声说。  
“Rogers！”Bucky接近咆哮了，瞪他的时候已经难以压制情绪。“你到底要怎么才能明白——”  
“干嘛？！”Steve也基本是在低吼，马上就要爆发。“你知道每天都得死多少——”  
Bucky突然抓住Steve的衣领把他拽下来。  
Coulson继续拍摄，调整摄像机角度，灯光和反光板也在调整，收音师倒没有逼近太多，反正他们也没搞出多少声音。Steve从开头的僵硬到放松到紧张，Bucky一直紧绷着，Coulson将摄影机拉了个超近景，捕捉他们俩的表情，还有一些细小的台词句子“我以为——”“求你告诉我我不是一个人”“我不知道你也——”“是的，是的”。  
Bucky吻了Steve是一时冲动，Steve的反馈又让他震惊，然后两三个小小的亲吻，接着他们滚到了一起，Bucky把Steve摁在吱嘎响的沙发里给他来了个口活。


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

 

Bucky在和电话里的人讲事情，房间门被敲响了，他拉开门，Steve举起手里的瓶子，Bucky挥手让他进来，继续讲电话。  
“对，接下来是——”Bucky听着，“按摩和复健，大概需要……？让我记一下。”他找了旅店房间里的纸笔记下一连串数字，松了一口气。“好，谢谢，之后就能回家自己疗养？定期复查，好的，我知道了。”  
他挂上电话，示意Steve自己找地方坐下，“给我几分钟。”他抓起手机在纸上继续涂写，从Steve的角度来看他应该是在算着什么，直到他把什么东西存在了手机里。“抱歉。”Bucky说。“一点小事。”  
“你哪儿受伤了？”Steve问，把手上的两个迷你装瓶子扔向他。“肌肉拉伤？我听说这行有不少因为摆姿势拉伤的。”  
“不是我受伤。这个牌子？我从没考虑过这个牌子，它很贵。”Bucky打开瓶盖闻了闻，“两种一起用？”  
Steve耸肩。“我已经洗过了，你可以今晚用它。”他假装说悄悄话，“是一个女性朋友推荐给我，现在我再也没法用一般的牌子了。”  
Bucky乐了，“如果我以后因为买护肤品倾家荡产，那就都是你的错。”他故意指着Steve威胁。  
Steve更乐，“那我肯定会嘲笑你。”他环顾四周，“明天我们的戏是分开拍，只有小巷斗殴结束后才需要你出场英雄救……”他及时刹住了英雄救美这个词组，“未来的英雄。”  
“你也很够格当个美人。”Bucky调笑，Steve冲他比出中指，然后他想起来刚刚要干嘛了：“我猜我应该回房间给你留点隐私了？”他从座椅里站了起来。  
“哦不，没事，”Bucky立刻说，“洗澡做爱又不是没拍过。”他做了个鬼脸，“我们俩的肉体哪里还有隐私？如果你没事可以一起玩儿，我带了点游戏打发时间。”他指指自己床尾堆着的游戏手柄和光碟。  
“你每次拍片都带两个手柄？”Steve问。  
“又不是每次拍片都有这回这么多台词和演技要求。”Bucky笑了，抓着两个瓶子进入了浴室。Steve倒了杯水，坐在床尾开始玩游戏，挑了个中等难度的赛车玩了大半局，Bucky就洗完出来了，完全光着，正用一块大浴巾擦身上的水珠。  
“噢！”Steve假装挡住眼睛。“Bucky！”  
“难道我的身材还不够好吗？”Bucky故意展示了一下自己的……老二，Steve咧嘴摆出嫌弃脸，他的赛车在电视上挂了。  
“那我应该这样。”Bucky把大浴巾展开裹住了胸部以下，刚好遮住老二，像女性那样双手提着胸前的浴巾走了几步，Steve笑倒在床边。  
“我玩过反串皇后。”Bucky说，把浴巾丢在床上开始穿内裤，Steve跟过来的视线还挺感兴趣。“挺好玩儿的，戴上大波浪假发，拔眉毛的杂毛很烦人。”他示意自己的眉毛，“化妆可比拍片时复杂多了，还用海绵做了胸部。”Bucky套上了T恤，睡裤是蓝底白色小星星，双手在胸前比划了一个挺大的尺寸。“姑娘们可太不容易了，高跟鞋好看，穿起来疼得要死。”  
“我也试穿过，”Steve讲了点和Peggy在一块儿尝试新事物的经历，“走路根本没法保持平衡。”  
“从那之后我就非常尊敬穿着高跟鞋还能跑步的姑娘。”Bucky用另一块毛巾胡乱揉头发，把大浴巾和毛巾丢进洗衣篮里，顶着一头炸了的头毛在Steve旁边的床垫上一坐，床垫起伏了一下，Bucky抓起另一个手柄。

*

赛车上他们势均力敌，玩了六局之后Bucky把手柄一扔：“居然平手！我一直都是最高纪录保持者！居然平手！”他哀嚎，向后倒进床垫里。  
Steve揉揉手腕，“我可没赢得很轻松。”他放下手柄。Bucky在床垫上伸手拽了一下Steve的睡裤腰带：“你没赢，我们是平手。”  
Steve捂住屁股那里以防再被他拽裤子，Bucky又坐了起来：“我还不想睡，你想睡不？”  
钟表显示才九点半，Steve摇头，“不过也没什么事干。你想聊天么？”  
“明天的剧情没什么特别需要练习的。”Bucky挠挠头，头发基本全干之后炸得更厉害了，又卷又乱翘，看起来超级好笑。“后天就要真刀实枪地干了。”他摸摸鼻子，“我有点紧张。”  
Steve回给他瞪得超大的双眼：“真的？”  
“别告诉我你和人睡之前不会紧张。”Bucky防备地反驳，“总有点什么让你紧张，”他摊手，“摸这里会不会痒，让对方把腿再张大点会不会有点冒犯，抓头发的时候能不能更用力一点儿——”每说一句Steve就点点头，接着Steve补充：“还有那些要求动手的片子，扇耳光或者拍屁股，都没法提前交流轻重，有时候挺疼的。”  
“还有导演的要求，”Bucky皱起脸，“各种扭得奇形怪状的姿势，就为了上镜头好看。如果让我选，我宁愿要那种最好的软床垫，所有浴缸草地室外桌面全都得排除，磕在上面疼死了。”  
“没错，”Steve回想过去的拍片经历，“如果碰上谁拉肚子……那就是噩梦了。”  
“恶。”Bucky皱脸皱得更厉害了，他嘶嘶吸着气。“所以片场老是被灯光烤得很热是有原因的，保暖些能让人不那么容易……腹泻。”  
Steve点头，Bucky退出游戏，随便地换着电视频道，电视节目的光线在他们脸上不停变换各种颜色。  
“你冷吗？”Bucky问，搓了搓自己手臂。“晚上温度总觉得有点低。”  
被他一提醒Steve也觉得有点凉，窗户开了一半，空调没开。Bucky爬下床去关窗，又啪嗒啪嗒地回来爬回床垫上，电视节目挺无聊，但Steve不怎么想动也不想回房间，Bucky看起来也完全没有把Steve赶回去睡觉的意思。  
他们看了几分钟电视，没说一个词，电视上正在播广告并预告下一个节目是深夜美食大厨做什么什么菜。  
然后Steve看向Bucky，开口说：“我有一个小黄片就是这么开头的，我，一个人，坐在床上打游戏。”  
Bucky猛转头，幅度太剧烈以至于他的脖子咔地响了一声：“啥？”  
Steve面无表情：“我扮演一个高中生，在家里玩游戏，半夜有个小偷被人发现了，逃跑时翻进了我家后院然后钻到了我的房间里。”  
“……然后？”Bucky一脸WTF。  
“我们来了一发。”Steve仍然面无表情。“大概下个月在网上放出点播，DVD得再等一段时间。”  
Bucky呆滞了几秒钟然后笑翻在床上，Steve绷了一会儿绷不住了，跟着他一起大笑。  
“等等等等……”Bucky揉着肚子试图坐好，“是那种‘对方强行来了一发’还是‘你们看对眼来了一发’？”  
“当然是后一种，前一种容易造成误解，比如那些小偷或者抢劫犯可能会觉得强奸了受害人就没问题——那可不行。”Steve解释，“你有布鲁克林口音欸。”他看着Bucky的脸。  
“啥？我暴露了？”Bucky的布鲁克林口音更重了，“别告诉任何人，我还模仿过俄罗斯口音和爱尔兰口音，他们说我说话有点东欧腔，这挺受欢迎的。”他冲Steve坏笑。  
“我能告诉谁？”Steve耸肩，也暴露了自己的口音。“我们这辈子的交集可能就这一部黄片，如果有续集就两部。”  
“没错。”Bucky点头，“你也是布鲁克林人，我猜我们住在不同区，布鲁克林可是个大范围。”  
“这部片拍完我就能买幢自己房子。”Steve说，“如果以后我们在街上碰到，可别假装不认识我。”  
“我肯定会和你打招呼，伙计，反正我们曾经是同事。”Bucky举起手，让Steve和他拍了一下。“想买什么样的？”  
“带独立院子和游泳池。”Steve笑了，“还有采光很好的天窗。”  
“听起来是个小豪宅。”Bucky点头，完全没说一句自己的事。“和家人一起住肯定也能互不干扰。”  
“哦，不，我没有家人了。”Steve解释。“但我会邀请朋友一起住。”  
“如果我们以后能在街上碰面，那我肯定会跟踪你然后占据你的豪宅。”Bucky愉快地宣布，“就像你那个还没上映的小黄片一样。”  
“那片子可没有跟踪的部分。”Steve抱怨。  
“但是有豪宅。”Bucky坏笑。“或许我可以买隔壁，然后每天翻墙到你家冰箱里偷东西吃。”  
“那可不行！”Steve抗议。Bucky扑倒了他开始挠痒，Steve笑得止不住，一直到呛住也没有求饶。  
“我投降。”Bucky喘着气说，放过了Steve的肋骨。“你这小混球真没劲。”他两手撑在Steve脑袋两侧，Steve躺在床垫上，头发散乱，两手握拳做出抵抗的架势：“我能干这个一整天。”  
“明天你就有这台词。”Bucky抓住那两只手腕摁到Steve脑袋旁边。“我们现在的姿势是不是很多小黄片的标准姿势？”  
Steve抬起脑袋看了下他们的腿，Bucky右大腿正插在他两腿间，顺带一提他们都没硬，拍片时硬够了。“没错。”Steve动了动腿，将左腿抬高，脚踝架在Bucky右肩上，“我得提醒你，如果Coulson要求我们来这个姿势，我这个状态比较好。”  
“没问题。”Bucky一手摸上脚踝，让Steve和他这个姿势更契合。“有什么原因？”  
“有点儿脊柱侧弯，但不明显。”Steve往下蹭，让自己的胯部和Bucky的老二磨合到正确位置。“换另一边我就背痛。”  
“记住了。”Bucky抓住那只脚踝把它放回床垫上。“还有什么需要注意的？”他冲Steve微笑，神情柔和。Steve撑坐起来，观察他的脸，Bucky很无所谓地随便他看。  
“你好像没什么私人的要求。”Steve困惑地说。“公司肯定很喜欢你这样的演员。”  
“我确实没有。”Bucky回答，耸肩，“只要不会导致肌肉拉伤和屁股开裂，我什么姿势都能来，做爱是件愉快的事，不是吗？”  
“你有什么想要的吗？”Steve问，更困惑了。Bucky给出一个疑问的反应：“是说我的人生还是拍片？我觉得我们的话题有点儿向人生哲学那儿靠了，黄片演员聊人生？跨度有点大。”  
Steve又被逗笑了。“是有一点。聊聊人生哲学也不错，也没法律规定我们不能思考人生。我想……拍片吧。特别的喜好？”  
“啊哈。”Bucky笑得更大，“打屁股，我觉得很有趣，不管是打别人还是被打，因为你不知道下一巴掌什么时候会落下来。”  
“我也喜欢那个，只要用力合适就相当刺激。”Steve赞同，“还有蒙眼做爱，我挺想试试的，不过我还没碰到那种能交付信任的搭档。”  
“你觉得Steve和Bucky会玩这个吗？”Bucky在床垫上盘腿坐好，没人管电视在播什么了。Steve也坐好，完全是深夜长谈的气氛。  
“第一次肯定不会。”Steve想了一下，“如果有美国队长情趣小黄片，我觉得会，说不定还有30年代的各种老式情趣。比如……”Steve微微皱眉，Bucky伸手把他眉毛抚平，拇指揉了揉眉心。“呃。”Steve卡住了。  
“你一皱眉就特别美国队长，真的，严肃正直，”Bucky眨眼，摆出了之前拍摄时Bucky的表情之一，“这表情Coulson爱死了，之前你上厕所时Coulson说的。”  
“不皱眉就是我自己了？”Steve摸了摸眉心，下意识又皱了眉毛，Bucky又用拇指摁了一下他的眉心。  
“一个看起来有点儿忧郁沉闷的Steve，”Bucky微笑，“这是你和美国队长的共同特质。”他揉完Steve的眉心，拇指沿着眉毛滑过。“之前的‘比如’？”  
“老式情趣？”Steve接上了之前的话题，也没留意到Bucky顺手把一点儿乱乱的前额发拨开，手指尖滑过Steve的耳朵背后，也没留意到自己微微侧向了那只手，Bucky自己也没注意到这一点。“30年代大概没有束缚皮具什么的，也许有假老二，但不是硅胶的，也许是木头或者别的什么东西。”  
“木头老二。”Bucky想了一下，“噫。”  
“我也是，那时候可能也没什么特别好的润滑剂，也许只有凡士林。”  
“凡士林有点……”Bucky比划了一个手势，“不太好用。”  
“得符合历史，至少能润滑。”Steve耸肩。“他们应该也会玩那种，把一个人双手绑在床头上，另一个人取悦他。”  
“这可以有。”Bucky赞同，“30年代对同志很不友好，就算他们是双也一样。”  
“那就要划掉小巷来一发了。”Steve说，“我们的台词里有把沙发垫放地板上，可能床会摇得很厉害。”  
“在地板上做也很有趣。”Bucky补充，“那会儿他们肯定买不起奶油，也不会弄到发泡奶油玩食物情趣。”  
“所以选项就是凡士林，地板，一点绑缚？”  
“换穿衣服怎么样？”Bucky提议。  
“你穿不了我的。”Steve一脸“我懂你在想什么”。“你就想看我穿你衣服。”  
“反正这几天我们就属于彼此，女装也可以嘛，只要，你知道，”Bucky眨眼。“拉上窗帘。”  
“啊，”Steve又被这个话题走向带歪了。“说到女装，那时候还有吊袜带。”  
“背带裤和吊袜带？好情趣。”Bucky舔着嘴唇，双手模拟着从Steve小腿往上摸的动作，没真的碰到Steve的腿。“想想看，慢慢用牙齿解开吊袜带扣子，绑带松脱，然后慢慢把袜子剥下来……”  
“Jerk.”Steve怕痒地把腿缩回自己这里，尽管Bucky没碰触到他。“我这就回房间，再聊下去我觉得今晚我们就要来一发了。”  
Bucky瞄向他的裤裆：“你又没硬。”  
“我现在满脑子都是你刚才说的吊袜带性幻想。”Steve脸有点红，“我得冷静一下。”他给了Bucky一下拍打。“得把所有性幻想留到干活那两天再实行。”  
“Coulson肯定不会让我们玩吊袜带的。”Bucky哀嚎。“我刚刚意识到这个，除了我们把对方衣服剥下来外估计我们什么都不能干。”  
“还得是个快速安静的初夜。”Steve做了个鬼脸，从床垫上溜下去。“我得回去好好想想怎么才能表现出我们爱上了对方。”  
“我也是。”Bucky送他到房间门口，把沐浴露和洗发水还他。“我能在拍床戏早上借它们吗？战前冲澡。”  
“我也会战前冲澡，我们可以一起洗，没问题。”Steve接过瓶子。“明天见。”  
Bucky看起来相当高兴，低了一点儿脑袋在Steve嘴唇上啄了一下，Steve睁大眼睛：“呃，我们是亲过了，按现在的速度可能我们滚完床单都得在对方房间过夜了。”  
“有什么不好？”Bucky摊手，“就只有这几天。”  
“也对。”Steve微笑。

*

“我能干这个一整天。”Steve摇摇晃晃地说。  
扮演智障的爱欺负弱小的演员狠狠给了他一拳，Steve翻滚了一下栽倒在垃圾桶边，撞出好大一阵响声。  
Bucky拿着报纸在巷子外面找寻着什么，听到响动就跟了过来，揍了那个对手演员。Steve已经爬起来了，Bucky捡起Steve参军失败的申请书，顺带嘲笑了他脏兮兮的样子。  
“我们要去哪儿？”Steve跟着他走出小巷。  
“未来。”Bucky把报纸递给他。摄影机跟着他们，直到Coulson喊了卡，“我看一下效果。”他对所有人挥挥手，“休息五分钟！”  
Bucky走出镜头外就转向Steve，“你蹭到什么了？”他的手指捏住Steve下颚转到光亮处，“Darcy！”他转头叫化妆师，Darcy小跑了过来，检查Steve的颧骨。  
“你这儿有点擦伤。”她拉着他往化妆间方向走，“我得给你补一下。”  
Bucky回去问那个被踹了一脚的群众演员屁股状况如何，得到一个大笑和没事的反馈。Coulson对着拍摄回放皱眉，招手让Bucky过去。  
“我觉得这条就可以过了。”Coulson说，“还没到吃午饭时间，我觉得你们可以拍下一场，你觉得拍床戏还是拍告别戏好点？”  
Bucky想了想，进化妆间问Steve，Darcy已经小心地修饰完成，Steve脸上的擦伤不在强光下看不出异样，门被推开时他转头看向Bucky。Bucky脱下了军帽：“Coulson说我们过了，他想拍下一场。”  
“也就是说我们进度加快了？”Steve问。  
Bucky点头，手上玩着帽檐，有点……犹豫。“下一场是二选一。”他含糊地说，看向Steve，又移开视线看向化妆间镜子周围的那圈灯泡。  
“哦……哦！”Steve反应过来，立刻和Bucky一样不好意思，“呃，你觉得哪一场比较好？”  
“我都行。”Bucky摸了摸鼻子，“抛硬币？”  
Darcy看了看他们俩：“……哦，你们要提前拍床戏了？”  
“差不多。”Steve脸红了，Bucky继续玩着帽檐，两人都没看向对方。“还有一场普通戏和一场床戏。”  
Darcy摸出一个硬币。“正面普通反面床戏。”硬币落下来后Darcy把它拍在手背上。“喔。”  
“Okay.”Steve看着硬币说。“我们准备一会儿，沐浴露在我包里。”


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

 

温水淋浴，仔细清洁身体，适度开发一下自己。稍微补点妆，吹干淋浴时打湿的头发。Darcy把两份午餐送进了化妆间：“下面有三十分钟让你们准备，Coulson说希望你们状态能调整到最好。”  
“我们尽量。”Bucky向她道谢，把午餐盒放在化妆间的长条桌上。Steve已经把化妆品推开了一部分，空出了足够的位置。  
Darcy关上门。Steve穿着衬衫长裤，Bucky穿着军装背心和军队派发的裤子，军牌在背心里晃荡。  
“鸡肉菠菜沙拉。”Steve打开一个餐盒，“看起来很健康。”另一个餐盒里的是切条的牛肉配小包酱汁。  
Bucky打开了水果餐盒，毫不意外地又发现了菠萝。“这盒充满了热带风情。”切块菠萝和火龙果和完整的橙子瓣，还有一些新鲜樱桃。他叉了最大一块菠萝，刚咬了一口就发现Steve正盯着他看。  
“怎么了？”Bucky把那块菠萝咬下一半。Steve一脸有趣地继续看，叉子悬在半空：“你看起来……很快乐。”  
“吃到好吃的菠萝当然快乐。”Bucky咀嚼得脸颊鼓起，“试试？”他把半块菠萝伸过去，Steve抓住Bucky的手指把水果从叉子上咬过去，“嘿这块很甜。”Steve惊叹（包含着咀嚼导致的口齿不清）  
Bucky动作迅速地把水果盒子揽到自己怀里：“吃完主食再分水果。”  
“你不能独占水果盒子。”Steve抗议，然后意识到……“我们刚刚是不是玩了水果情趣？”  
“哦，对。”Bucky也反应过来，然后露出一个更大的笑容：“这说明我们相处和谐，在床上估计也很和谐。”  
“我以为还有一天时间做准备。”Steve看着Bucky把水果盒子放远了点，开始在装牛肉的盒盖上挤酱汁。“有点突然，不过我觉得我们能处理好。”  
“和对方上床？我们之前的经验多少有点用。”Bucky嚼着一条牛肉，“Coulson要我们表现出角色对对方的爱。”  
Steve也继续吃。“这比摆姿势难多了。”  
“我们本来就在拍人类最亲密的活动之一，”Bucky说，“除去更多的爱抚外我想不出什么表现的方法。”  
“更多的视线接触？很多影视剧都这么处理，”Steve提议，“要喜欢待在对方身边，喜爱和对方肢体接触，这些都可以演出来。”他吃了几口，Bucky也用叉子戳着沙拉。“我有一个问题。”Steve说。  
Bucky看向他，Steve咬着叉尖，又在皱眉，Bucky伸手把他眉心摁平。  
“我从自己的理解上——我能理解为什么Steve爱Bucky。”Steve盯着他，观察Bucky的反应。“美国队长在注射血清之前什么也不是，Bucky是他唯一的朋友，而你——”他示意Bucky的外表。“你看，你很英俊，对人友善，会打架，有家人，Steve那时只剩他自己，你为什么爱他？”  
“我明白你在问什么了。”Bucky点点头，表情比之前认真了些，和Steve继续瓜分食物。“Steve就是个小punk。”  
Steve忍不住笑了，“我就知道你会这么说。”  
“真的，”Bucky开始列举，“你瞧，又小又倔，一点也不听劝。到处找架打，就算的你动机没错，但每次都被打得鼻青脸肿，还专挑自己干不过的对手挑衅。”Steve已经开始磨牙了。“不光如此，瞧那段Coulson写的剧情。你在家人去世后居然还不肯接受我的帮助，就算在30年代你也没法在那种身体状况下挣到足够多的钱，我可是你最好的朋友。”Bucky又拿起一条牛肉蘸了酱汁。“我觉得我会和你当朋友简直是个奇迹，别说那种‘因为我发现你是个好人而我受到了鼓舞’这种话，Coulson说那是官方资料，30年代还有可能，现代人那就绝对不可能了。”  
“所以？”Steve从Bucky的餐盒里叉走一大条牛肉，看起来已经泄气了，眼睛里的神采黯淡下去。  
Bucky说到这里停住了，“你真想知道？”他看着Steve一边嚼肉条一边用叉子拨弄剩下的沙拉，强忍着脸上的笑意。  
“我得理解角色，你的反馈也能帮助我理解Steve。”Steve耸肩，重新看向Bucky的眼睛。“你在憋笑，这有什么好笑的？”他这回皱眉皱得比之前任何一次都厉害。  
Bucky这回笑得有点太大，“不是笑你，我是觉得——噗哈哈哈哈哈哈让我笑几秒钟哈哈哈哈哈哈——咳，”他勉强止住了笑意，Steve一脸我觉得你这人蠢爆了但是我很有礼貌所以我不想现在说出来的表情，“咳，其实我觉得我对Bucky的理解有点可笑，而且有点，呃，私人。”  
“哦，”Steve仍然有点怀疑，而且沮丧，就写在他脸上。“说出来。”  
“好吧，你得保证不笑我。”Bucky举起双手投降，“我对Bucky的理解……确实有点私人风格，官方故事里说他们相遇时是Bucky十三岁，Steve十二岁，那时他们的基本性格应该已经形成了。一开始Bucky确实受到了Steve的鼓舞帮他打跑了恶霸，那之后变成了持续一生的友谊。”Bucky示意他们俩。“我们俩比友情多了一点。”  
Steve停下了吃沙拉的动作，Bucky继续说：“总有点什么让这友谊持续下去，除了他们志趣相投外，外表和性格上他们也有很多不同。”  
“对。Bucky受欢迎，Steve没人在乎。”Steve解释。  
“那么这对Bucky来说就更有意思了，”Bucky笑了，“你瞧，他可以交任何朋友，泡上任何一个妞，没必要带着一个外表和性格吸引力不如自己的Steve当约会僚机。”（*wingman，呃，帮男主角泡妞出主意的副手级别好朋友）  
“这就是我困惑的地方。”Steve说，没有微笑，显然这困扰持续了一段时间。“我认为Steve在‘直到最后’那段都拒绝Bucky帮忙，有一部分原因是……”他仍然皱着眉，Bucky稍稍抬起手，又悄悄放回原位。“我觉得Steve并不相信Bucky在他身边会呆上很久，他们的友情也不会……持续很久。”Steve的语调有点过于诚实，“我认为他就是这么想的。”  
“你觉得Bucky是什么样的？拥有一切的男人？”Bucky追问了一句，脸上的微笑柔和而真诚。  
“差不多就是。”  
“并不是。”Bucky解释，摊开双手，掌心向上松松握起拳头。“看起来他拥有了这么多东西，家庭，比Steve多一点儿的钱——当时可是大萧条时期而Bucky还穿三件套，这很说明问题。长得帅，会泡妞，会打架，看上去他什么都有了——父母都在，还有三个妹妹，对吧？我也有一个。”  
Steve点点头。  
“他肯定很喜欢Steve，Steve很漂亮——别反驳，漫威电影找演员肯定不会找难看的。不是传统意义上的英俊但是也很好看。”Bucky的双手像在捧着什么。“他们俩玩得很好，但不仅仅如此，Steve对Bucky来说很特别。我可不是在说‘他们都是好人’那种程度的特别。”  
“为什么？”Steve困惑得手指抓紧了叉子柄。  
“Steve是Bucky最好的朋友，这是肯定的，我猜测Bucky也有别的哥们儿。”Bucky说，睫毛遮住了一部分他在灯光下显得蓝灰的眼睛，他看了一眼自己张开的双手又看向Steve。“而Bucky可能是Steve唯一的朋友。”  
Steve等着Bucky继续，Bucky把手放回自己膝盖上，撑在那里，呼吸变深了：“Bucky能在30年代的布鲁克林混得好，他肯定不傻，我觉得他意识得到那种不同——在多子女家庭中长大，又是老大。那个年代我猜他得早早工作帮忙照顾妹妹，就算那时大家都是多子女家庭，Steve也很特别，独生子的成长状态有很大不同，Bucky照顾他应该是在家里养出来的习惯。”  
“但你觉得不止这些。”Steve试探地说。  
“他照顾Steve是因为Steve的确需要人盯着，这种小暴脾气迟早会在街上被恶霸打死。”Bucky开着玩笑，语调却很真诚。“我自己——出自我自己私人的理解，他喜欢和Steve在一块儿，是因为……”他停顿了一下，舔了舔嘴唇，有点犹豫。“我觉得他感觉得到，自己是Steve唯一的朋友，世界上除了Steve的家人外最了解他的人，同样Steve也给予这样的回馈，他是世界上最了解的Bucky的人，有些事情你不会和家人说，不是吗？”  
“是的。”Steve点点头，像是意识到了什么那样，表情里有些不安。他的手指不大确定地，犹疑地触碰Bucky裸露的手臂，Bucky微笑：“他不是个蠢蛋，Steve是他的好朋友，他能感觉得到自己是这个世界上唯一一个懂Steve的人，Steve的爱独一无二。”Bucky的眼睛里有所触动，Steve的眼睛里也因为这段解释浮现出理解。“我觉得他知道Steve爱他，不管那是友情还是兄弟家人之爱或者爱情，他感觉得到。当有人用全部爱你的时候，很少有人察觉不到这一点。在某种程度上，Steve的心是属于他的，至少是很大一部分属于他。漫威电影里队长为他赴汤蹈火，这就是最好的证明。我不相信Bucky一点都没有察觉，他知道Steve爱他，他也知道自己在Steve心里占据了很重要的一个位置。”  
“很多上过战场的老兵也有这样的战友情。”Steve的手指轻抚Bucky的小臂。“比单纯的友情或者爱情更深厚、”  
“但他们……不太一样。”Bucky说，“他们这种感情在布鲁克林就建立了，战争加深了它。布鲁克林街头打架致死也不是没有可能，他们从小就是战友，互相为对方看顾背后。Bucky感觉得到Steve爱他，但Steve有点儿抗拒这个，就像‘直到最后’那段里一样。”  
“他有点害怕。”Steve轻声说。“血缘上的家人去世了，Steve孤身一人。Bucky对Steve来说只是最好的朋友，终有一天他会找到更棒的哥们，或者和一个姑娘结婚安定下来，而且那对Bucky来说很容易，对Steve来说很困难。”Steve吞咽了一下。“Steve当然能察觉到Bucky在照顾自己，甚至还照顾了Steve那时的自尊心，对那个时候的Steve来说——”Steve无意识地握着Bucky的手腕，拇指摩挲那里的肌肤。“推开Bucky更容易些。母亲去世是自然的安排，Bucky并不是他真正的家人，那时他只剩下Bucky这个朋友，而且——而且我猜他一想到以后有一天，自己也会失去Bucky，就宁愿拒绝Bucky的帮助，如果他陷得太深的话，当友情消逝，Steve在这世界上就不剩下什么了。”  
“我说过Bucky不蠢。”Bucky笑了，眼神柔软，“你以为他不知道Steve会这么想？”他伸手捏了捏Steve的下巴。“我觉得有一点特别有意思，他们俩实际上不能真正的拒绝对方提出的任何要求。”Steve嘴角浮起一个小小的微笑，Bucky跟着用拇指揉了揉他嘴唇下方到下颚中间的凹陷，继续说下去：“Bucky知道Steve会因为阻止恶霸惹麻烦，也知道Steve想参军但没办法进去，他没真的阻止Steve去干想干的事情，只是帮他看好背后。而Steve想推开他的时候，他知道自己需要更进一步。”  
“我也觉得Steve其实没法真的拒绝Bucky。”Steve赞同，手指已经无意识中滑下Bucky的手腕，Bucky翻转手掌把Steve的手握住了。“Bucky坚持推进了一点，Steve就退让了。他爱Bucky，不会坚持着让对方在那种情况下失望，他一定也想要Bucky的爱，只是那时他觉得自己不会得到它。”  
“我会陪着你直到最后。”Bucky又说了一遍那句台词。“这句话可不常见，无论男人还是女人都不常把它说出来，如果他们不是认真的话。”  
“这句话会让Steve更爱他。”Steve的语调更轻，眨了眨眼掩饰自己湿润的眼睛。“就为了这句话，Steve就肯为Bucky做任何事。”  
“而Bucky知道这一点，”Bucky回答，脸上的表情褪去嬉皮笑脸，更沉重也更真挚。“他知道Steve爱着自己，他也爱Steve，也同样愿意为那个小蠢蛋的爱付出一切。”  
“嘿，到时间了，”Darcy在外面敲门，“你们准备好了吗？”  
Bucky眨眨眼睛，Steve看向食物，他们没吃完，但Bucky握了握Steve的手，“我也想要你。”Bucky轻声说，试着重新微笑，但他没能成功，只有一个微笑的形状，Steve回以一个差不多糟糕的微笑。  
“我曾期盼过这个。”Steve声音微微颤抖，给予一句剧本上的台词，就像Bucky刚才那句话一样。他拉拉Bucky的手，拉着对方站起来，走出化妆间。

*

“其实我一直以为会是个姑娘。”Bucky低声说，一手撑着脸颊低头看Steve的表情，头发被手指搞得乱七八糟。Steve半趴在沙发垫和床垫上，头发和Bucky一样乱，在室内浅黄色的光线下显得更金。“没想到我还得给你破处。”  
“我也以为，还有男人没处。”Steve给了他一拳，在枕头里窃笑，两人脸颊红润，懒洋洋地摊在那里，裹着薄薄的旧毯子躺在铺了垫子们的地板上。“完全没想到。”他戳了戳Bucky的胸口，军牌早就滑了下去躺在垫子上。  
“对我来说这也是我屁股的第一次。”Bucky挺乐，“码头那几个小伙说第二天会有点酸痛，只要做好润滑就不会有问题。”  
“还有套子。”Steve的手指描绘Bucky的肌肉线条。“我可没想到男人也得用套子，军队居然连这个都发。”  
“大概是不想我们在欧洲战场上留下孩子。”Bucky撇嘴。“还是码头那边的闲话，有个小伙子只和男人睡，还是得了很麻烦的病。我们吃不新鲜的食物一样要拉肚子，用套子也安全点。”  
“那么……”Steve有点犹豫，“作为新手我还行么？”他的脸比刚才更红了。  
“我可没睡过男孩子。”Bucky对他挑眉毛，用眉毛各种暗示。“我刚才看起来像是有一秒钟不喜欢么？”  
“……哦。”Steve脸更红了，“我一直以为你，呃，只喜欢女孩子。”  
“我以前也这么觉得。”Bucky另一只手搭在Steve肩膀上，拇指在皮肤上画小圈圈。“但我也一直喜欢你。”他逗弄Steve，Steve回给他一个鬼脸。  
“我也是。”Steve悄声承认。  
“睡一会儿。”Bucky在他们安静下来躺好时低声说。“明天早上我回家吃顿早饭。”  
Steve看了眼放在地板上的闹钟，Bucky已经调好时间，它在他们脑袋旁边滴答作响。Bucky手臂圈着Steve闭上眼睛，Steve缓慢地抚摸对方的背后肌肤，Bucky的肩膀很快放松下来，但Steve没有睡。

*

Darcy把矿泉水瓶和剩下的午餐还有薄浴衣和手机放在他们脑袋旁边，Bucky躺在那里向她敬了个礼致意，Steve跟着做了一样的动作。  
“效果很棒，非常美，非常漂亮，请保持这个感觉到最后一场。”Coulson说，一脸激动，工作人员在周围收拾东西还有关掉大部分光源。“明天只拍最后的告别段落，后天拍第二场床戏。现在好好休息。”  
“行。”Steve回答，声音有点哑，Bucky已经拧开瓶盖递给了他，等Steve喝了几口水后，接过瓶子自己喝了几口。  
Darcy告诉他们关灯的位置，嘱咐他们最后锁上门。工作人员陆续离开，直到大门关上时咔嗒一声轻响，整个摄影棚安静了下来。  
Steve在Darcy拿来的厚枕头上蹭了蹭脑袋。“……三十年代的枕头太薄了。”  
“是啊。”Bucky附和，“而且沙发垫和床垫都太硬。”也一起枕在那个枕头上。  
“Thor和Loki还在地毯上搞呢。”Steve冒出一句。“我喜欢他们的那种搞法。”  
“是因为感觉势均力敌？”Bucky侧过脸看向他。“还是他们看起来很开心并且享受彼此？”  
“都有。”Steve望着棚顶垂下来的一盏灯，留给他们这里的光源。Bucky的胳膊挤在枕头下面把枕头撑得更厚实，枕上去很舒服，Steve也看向他，有点儿忧虑：“……感觉还好？”  
“是我们做爱的感觉还好，还是我们表演Steve和Bucky时感觉还好？”Bucky笑嘻嘻地问。他们俩已经缓过来了，刚做完后至少十几分钟两人累得都完全不想动，更别提还有一些台词得说了，而且他们俩还临时加了几句进去，Coulson对他们在台词上的即兴发挥大加赞赏，代价就是累到几乎马上就能睡过去。  
“我这就假装你在夸我技术超棒。”Steve这回做了个比拍摄中更大的鬼脸，Bucky在枕头上蹭了蹭，侧躺着和Steve鼻子对鼻子。  
“是挺不错。”Bucky评价，“我觉得有经验比毫无经验更容易让双方都满意，初次性行为往往比较尴尬。”  
“不过通常初次经验都伴随着最纯真的爱。”Steve说，“抵消了尴尬的部分。”  
“没错，但我想人们肯定也希望初次经验是完美的，就像人们往往觉得初恋最美好一样。”  
Steve躺在枕头和Bucky的手臂上，“也有人初恋很糟糕。”他想了想，“如果Steve和Bucky是真实的人物，他们之后的遭遇可就太惨了。冰冻，洗脑，复仇者，九头蛇。”  
“至少他们还有一个好结局。”Bucky的手还在随意地摩挲Steve的肩头。“经历了很多苦难，最终得到他们应得的东西。”  
“接下来就是分离。”Steve的手仍然搭在他后背上，“最好的朋友注定要分离。”  
“小酒馆的歌词。”Bucky笑了，眼睛在光源里有点灰。道具毯子有点粗糙，但还算暖和，他们俩赤裸着躺在一起等待体力恢复。“明天那段是不是——你要把母亲的戒指给我，然后我把它和狗牌戴在一起上战场？”  
“剧本是那样。”Steve皱眉，Bucky揉了揉他的眉心。“但我觉得……从我们在一起的感觉来看，Steve不会那么干。”  
“如果你给我母亲的戒指，那就是求婚了。”Bucky微笑，手指揉捏着Steve的后颈，Steve在这按摩下简直舒服得要睡着。“二战时戴着这个……我想我可以和队友炫耀在家乡有个未婚夫了。”  
“二战时可没有废除不问不说政策。”Steve在毯子下和Bucky的腿一直互相蹭在一起，瘫在那儿懒得动。“我猜你会炫耀自己有个未婚妻，那时你会怎么说？‘我未婚妻叫Stephanie’？”  
Bucky想了想，“我觉得……”他没说完这句话，看着Steve。“我觉得我可能会拒绝它，至少在我理解的Bucky来看，我觉得他会拒绝，很委婉的那种。也有可能他什么也不说地戴上它离去。”  
“为什么？”Steve眼睛里那种消褪过的黯淡又浮现了，仿佛深受这一拒绝的打击，连语调都忧郁了些。  
“Steve伪造五次经历参军。”Bucky安抚地摸着他，语气里是真诚的忧心忡忡。“Bucky肯定知道Steve还会继续试，而我想——”他舔了舔嘴唇，亲了一下Steve近在眼前的鼻尖。“他可能更希望Steve呆在后方，在后方更安全。”  
“我宁愿和我最好的朋友一起上战场。”Steve露出个苦涩的微笑。“只要一想到你可能回不来，我就一点理智都没了，更别提——”  
“更别提你还爱我。”Bucky也微微露出笑意。“我也爱你，Stevie，不过现在纽约大部分的男人都上了战场，你留着戒指更可能找到个姑娘安定下来。”  
“我们都知道后来发生了什么对吧？”Steve恢复了自己平时说话的语调，“我觉得这样处理可能更增强这个故事的悲剧力量。”  
“的确，我觉得这样的镜头就算在普通电影里也会更感人，因为他们俩都是为对方着想。”Bucky赞同。“或许这样，你拿出戒指，Bucky戴上它，又还给Steve，给Steve解释原因，但要让Steve收好它。”他看着Steve的眼睛。“你会怎么处理？”  
“如果你试戴了戒指，那就不一样了。”Steve的眼睛重新被希望点亮。“你接受了，但现在在打仗……我想你会约定一个未来。”  
“我们去过未来了。”Bucky的手指揉着Steve后脑勺短短的头发。“我想我会说：它有点小，等我回来再给我戴上，我也会买一个给你。好吗？”  
Steve抱紧他响亮地亲一下，Bucky亲了回去，一脸快乐。Steve挣扎着去摸手机：“我们得和Coulson讨论一下这段。”


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

 

返回旅馆时两人都走得很慢，勾肩搭背地晃回去，夜晚的微风有点凉意，Bucky手臂揽着Steve的肩膀，乘电梯抵达他们住的楼层。  
剩下的午餐他们都拿在手里，“晚上打游戏？”Bucky问Steve，Steve点点头，跟着Bucky去了他的房间，屋子里和之前一模一样，没有打扫，床铺有点儿乱，反而更有生活气息。  
“我去拿换洗衣服？”Steve提议。  
“把你的行李都搬来也没问题。”Bucky冲他眨眼，Steve大笑，Bucky又补充：“你看，反正下面的剧情是我们睡在一起，我们的确可以睡。”  
“真的？”Steve故意摆出怀疑脸。  
“住宿费算在公司费用里。”Bucky想了想，“这笔钱公司会返还给你吗？”  
“应该不会，不过我可以问问。”Steve给Hill发了个信息，Hill很快回了个对他们俩入戏程度的调侃并解释了一下细节。“Hill说可以把这笔钱用在别的地方，比如订个豪华晚餐什么的。”  
“你可以享受一下。”Bucky翻找出换洗衣服进了浴室，等他出来，Steve的行李袋已经放在了Bucky的行李袋旁边，他从手机屏幕上抬起头：“Hill转订了个晚餐，就在附近一家不错的餐厅……呃。”他挠了挠头发，突然脸红了。  
“怎么了？”Bucky用大浴巾擦着头发，腰上裹着另一条。  
“你知道这儿是造船厂改造的摄影棚和度假旅馆……餐厅在海边，单独的……情侣座位。”Steve捂脸。“太尴尬了我念不下去。”他把手机屏幕转向Bucky，Hill发了个“带上你的搭档去享受烛光晚餐>u<”附带好几张一看就是餐厅网页上的照片，单独包间，面对非常不错的海景。  
“订了明天晚上？”Bucky看了几张照片。“啊哈，约会，我喜欢这个。”他拉开Steve捂脸的手。“通常都是Bucky拽着Steve喝酒乱晃，Steve打架然后Bucky帮忙——现在Steve要请我吃饭，值啦！”他坏笑。“这么多年照顾你这个小punk，总算能蹭点儿回报了。”  
Steve差点笑断气，Bucky入戏地继续以角色的状态感慨，直到Steve拽浴巾抽他才放过这个话题。Bucky把他推进浴室，打开了电视。等Steve洗完时晚餐已经送到了门口，双份。  
“我现在有种我们俩搭伙公路旅行的感觉。”Steve擦着头发，“临时在一家旅馆要了房间，结果没有单人房了，只能挤一间双人房。”  
“如果Steve和Bucky在现代生活，肯定也会这样。”Bucky打开了自己那份食物，健康蔬菜水果沙拉和非油炸肉类。“我真想吃块披萨。”他沮丧地拿起叉子。  
“再有两天你就可以吃了。”Steve把用过的浴巾丢进洗衣篮开始穿衣服，Bucky很有兴趣地看着他从全裸到套上睡衣T恤和睡裤，Steve发现对方全程围观就冲他吐舌头，Bucky回了个鬼脸。  
晚上玩游戏时他们继续在屏幕上竞争，有一句没一句地闲聊。  
“你觉得那些老夫老妻的生活是什么样的？”Steve问，“我是单亲家庭，母亲去世了，和美国队长的故事一样。”  
“我父母也去世了。”Bucky说，有点被逗乐。“我觉得除非是和父母断绝关系，否则一般都是没什么亲人的家伙来干这个。”他轻轻挤了挤Steve的肩膀，聊到怎么开始干黄片演员这一行总有点尴尬。  
“我不赞同这是个糟糕的职业。”Steve对此也有点紧绷，“这个世界对性的看法还比较保守，并不是我们的错。”  
“以后会好些，世界在前进呗。”Bucky继续打游戏，“这职业很爽，做爱有很多钱拿，整个过程你会保持最佳状态，脸上画着完美的妆。”他列举着优点，“收入也的确很不错。”  
“不过交朋友可能困难点。”Steve抓着游戏手柄。“等等，话题又被带跑了，你父母的关系怎么样？”  
“不太好。”Bucky回答，“收入很低，养我和妹妹很辛苦，而且我和Rebecca没有血缘关系，她是继父那边的孩子，我跟老妈姓。”他耸肩，“Becca不在乎我干这行，她也缺钱用。”  
“会好起来的。”Steve摸了摸Bucky的大腿肌肉作为安抚，Bucky盯着屏幕继续操作，分心扭头过来在Steve脸颊边亲了亲。Steve乐了：“你真是个肢体接触狂魔，伙计。”他推开Bucky的脸。  
“我喜欢肢体接触，这有什么不对！这是人类的本能！”Bucky也很乐：“除了这行，再没有哪一行能和特别多的人做爱还不受谴责了。”他按了游戏暂停，过来揉Steve的头发和脸和身上的衣服，挠他，Steve挣扎着反抗，笑得根本憋不住。“而且这行还有免费的医疗保险，做爱的对象都很漂亮！这可比在昏暗的酒吧胡乱勾搭人上床好多了！”  
“一点没错。”Steve挠回去，Bucky挺怕痒，在床垫上扭动，“但只有真正干这行的人才了解真相。”  
Steve挠了他一会儿直到Bucky摊平四肢放弃抵抗为止。  
“电视剧里那些人在结婚几年后就会互相厌倦。”Bucky望着天花板。“我从没看到过一对在一起很久的夫妻，包括各种性别。”  
“我也是。”Steve歪过来看躺倒的Bucky，Bucky一脸困扰。  
“如果Steve和Bucky没有经历二战，冰冻，九头蛇还有后来的复仇者与冬日战士事件，你觉得他们的感情会这么深吗？”Bucky提出一个看法。  
“我想不会。”Steve想了想，“他们可能只会是一辈子的好朋友，甚至从不说出来。”  
“苦难的折磨总能让爱更动人。”Bucky下结论。“罗密欧与朱丽叶效应，经历了那一大堆破事后，他们俩反而会更加深爱彼此。”  
“明天就要拍他们的分别了。”Steve说，“得好好准备一下，表达出他们的悲伤。”  
“刚刚确定关系就要分离，战争就是这么操蛋。”Bucky叹气。“你睡哪边？”

*

Coulson盯着摄影机画面。Bucky握着Steve的双手，低声说等我回来，你呆在后方更容易找到个姑娘。Steve的眼睛里流露出了一点脆弱，就好像他觉得Bucky可能永远都回不来了。Bucky露出苦笑，Steve没有点头，而Bucky也没再坚持。Steve帮Bucky把军帽戴正，叫他别那么不正经，赶他回家去吃上战场前最后一顿和家人在一起的早餐。  
他们没有接吻，表现得冷静而克制，悲伤全都在眼睛里。Bucky背上行李袋和Steve来了个兄弟般的抱抱，奔赴战场，而Steve将母亲的戒指放回桌上，重新拿起征兵启事……暗示着他不会放弃入伍。  
Coulson多录了几秒钟，喊了卡，夸奖他们表演得细腻动人，Steve和Bucky松了一口气。Steve看向镜头，Darcy在Coulson旁边擦了一下眼睛。Bucky半扛着行李包走回去，把包放回原位，马上有道具组人员把包调整回之前镜头里的位置上，重新铺了新的沙发垫和床垫，明天他们就可以睡在干净的垫子上拍最后一场床戏了。  
“我喜欢这个故事。”Darcy说，“我也喜欢看你们做爱。”  
“想再看就得付钱了。”Bucky冲她眨眼，Darcy立刻说她肯定会订DVD。  
“你们俩做起来太有感觉了，”Darcy在Steve走过来时接着说，“我能感觉到你们演出了那种深爱对方的样子，就好像真正的美国队长和冬日战士，在一切之前就该是那个样子！”她兴奋得几乎原地蹦跶。  
“这说明我们演技很赞。”Bucky一把揽住Steve的肩膀，“现在我们要去卸妆，明天再干一场。”  
Darcy跟着他们进化妆室，先给Steve卸妆，Bucky把军装脱下来掸了掸挂回衣帽架，一会儿服装组会把衣服放回原位好继续明天的拍摄。  
“下午的空闲你们打算干嘛？附近有点可以闲逛的地方，不过你们俩可能会被认出来。”Darcy说，“还有海滨浴场，但是距离有点远。”  
“游泳对皮肤不太好，太多氯。”Bucky耸肩，“拍完可以去玩，我们俩晚上有个约会。”  
Darcy刚给Steve卸完，让Bucky坐进椅子里。“真的？我记得你们是不允许……”她在两人中间做了个手势。  
“特殊需求特殊处理，Darcy。这部片需要我们表现出相爱。”Bucky解释，“我们要保持坠入爱河的状态直到明天杀青。”他冲Darcy眨眼。“经纪人订的晚餐。”  
“大部分片场产生的亲密感都会随着时间消褪。”Steve也补充，“好莱坞那些著名的片场情侣也没几对维持了很久。”  
“现在我不担心了，”Darcy夸张地叹了一口气。“我还记得那个案子，倒霉的女演员，还有那个混球男演员，希望他坐牢坐到死。”  
“我也这么认为。”Bucky赞同，有点儿皱眉。Steve看着Darcy往卸妆棉上倒卸妆水，绝对不是她弄疼了Bucky。  
然而Bucky这个小表情一闪而逝，Darcy把他的脸卸干净，赶他们俩去洗脸收工回旅馆。

*

Hill给了他们一把车钥匙，“导航已经设定好了，”她说，观察他们俩。“看起来你们的感觉不错，Coulson对你们夸个没完。那家餐厅得穿好点，菜单接受提前预定，不要喝酒，你们还得开车回来。”  
Steve点点头，好奇地看向Bucky，Bucky解释自己的经纪人这段时间在跟一个比较复杂的片，临时把他丢给Hill照料。  
“你们俩都是很好相处的演员，”Hill心情不错地安抚他们，“也许我会让你的经纪人把你让给我。”  
“哦那就太棒了快点，”Bucky假装痛苦地捂住胸口，“他对我要求太高了我只想懒散地赚钱！”  
“你想得美！”Hill拍他脑袋，“晚餐是六点半，自己订喜欢吃的东西。”  
Bucky再次揽着Steve的肩膀和他一起回去，Steve的手也绕过他的背后，另一只手拿着手机看餐厅菜单。脑袋凑在一起选菜色，随意聊着一些之前拍片中好笑的事情。  
“拍吸血鬼那个片的时候，有个家伙不知道怎么了，”Bucky形容，“我们开搞的时候他一直打嗝，最后他那段不得不重拍，那天根本没吃豆子或者碳酸饮料，连苏打水都没有。”  
“我有个比较惨的故事，片场那个女孩子突然来了月经，只能塞卫生棉条干屁股。”Steve说，“好像这种事还挺常见。”  
“是的，”Bucky同意，“开拍时我们硬不起来这种事更常见。性交太过频繁的话就算是色情狂也很难硬起来。”他把Steve揽得紧了一点，“所以这次这么顺利也很走运。”  
“我想这是因为我们确实比较喜欢彼此。”Steve微笑，“和有点感觉的搭档做爱要容易些。”  
“没错。”Bucky跟他晃回了旅店房间，下午继续游戏时光。“有时候确实对搭档一点儿感觉都没有，那种片子就有点难熬了。”  
“我懂这种感觉。”Steve一边在电视屏幕上和Bucky互殴一边说。“大部分人大概……都有个固定的喜欢的类型，偶尔遇到些不是自己的菜，但却意外地合拍的搭档。”  
“我是你喜欢的类型吗？”Bucky凑过来，脸上带着坏笑。  
“我很难判断。”Steve拍开他打算挠痒痒的手。“你应该是介于我喜欢的类型和不喜欢的类型……中间那种。”看到Bucky摆出夸张又故意的沮丧脸之后补充：“但现在你是我喜欢的类型了。”  
“我就知道我讨人喜欢。”Bucky现在一脸得意。“你一开始也不是我喜欢的类型，后来我改观了。不过你给人的第一印象是有点儿……倔脾气。”看到Steve皱眉Bucky就又去戳他脑门。“我也不知道为什么，你确实有和美国队长相似的地方。”  
“如果我有美国队长的身材，说不定接下来的A片也是我演了。”Steve低头看了一眼胯间。“你觉得美国队长会不会有个大老二？”  
“很有可能。”Bucky想了想。“Coulson是个队长粉，不知道他会选怎样的演员……又得重新适应一个搭档了。”Bucky直接向前栽倒，“万一是个只有脸好看但是性格很差的混球怎么办！”他抱怨。  
“从Coulson选我的眼光来看，肯定不会是个性格糟糕的家伙。”Steve憋着笑，伸手拍他的头。

*

这家餐厅离摄影棚有一段距离，猜拳Bucky赢了，所以他开车。Steve行李里有一件浅蓝色的衬衫，穿上后Bucky瞅着他微笑，自己翻出了一件蓝灰色的衬衫出来，两人都穿着稍正式一些的外套，甚至还稍微打理了一下发型。结果可能因为太正经了，一路上他们都陷入某种奇怪的尴尬，车内音乐都拯救不了气氛，每次他们视线撞上对方都有点不知道如何反应。  
“我觉得有点怪怪的。”Steve在Bucky把车开进餐厅较为私密的那部分停车场时说，“感觉像一个正式的约会，但这又不是……那种约会。”  
“我也觉得，”Bucky在侍者将他们引领到二楼的圆形包厢时低声同意。“通常和人约会我都没这么紧张过。”  
包厢面对海滩，半圆形玻璃窗台提供了极佳的视野又不至于让就餐者被海风吹到感冒，长长的落地窗帘，椭圆形小桌上铺着浅黄色花纹的桌布，甚至还有一支烛台。  
他们在面对海景的半圆形长沙发椅内坐下，侍者将一辆小餐车推了进来，将食物布满整个餐桌，点亮蜡烛后安静退出并关上门。Bucky眨了眨眼，“这简直像个三星级餐馆。”  
“网上说这里是附近最好的餐厅。”Steve和他把各自的食物放好位置，食物温度都刚刚好。“我猜服务也包含在内。”  
Bucky看了看面前丰盛的食物又看看对面窗外的落日，太阳还没完全沉到海平面以下，整个海面半金半蓝，岸边还有人捞起那些漂浮垃圾。他叹了口气，开始吃东西。  
“怎么了？”Steve边吃边问。  
“漂亮的餐厅和高质量的食物。”Bucky示意整个环境，蜡烛和房间里那些点缀用的角落灯光把周围照亮，又不至于亮到看不清窗外的海景。“不觉得生活理应这样吗？”  
“每个人都喜欢这样的生活。”Steve赞同，“穷的时候只能忍受生活，我觉得爱钱是非常纯粹的想法，一点错也没有。”  
“没错。”Bucky回答，“正确的赚钱方法也很重要。”他端起柠檬水。“你会给未来的豪宅弄一些风景吗？”  
“种点树，还有一些植物。”Steve描绘梦想中的房子。“要有很大的院子，晚上要能看到游泳池的水面反光。”  
“一幢豪宅。”Bucky笑了，“一个人住？”  
“暂时的。”Steve有点犹豫，“我希望能找到那个人，或许在没那么多工作的时候。”他戳着盘子里的肉块和西兰花，“到那时我就有时间约会了。”  
“你说过你之前有过暗恋。”Bucky说，他们的座位是半圆形沙发椅，让他们无需扭头就可以交流，也不像面对面吃饭那么正式。“这是说你之前没有过正式约会？”  
Steve耸耸肩。  
“我也没有。”Bucky承认，“我只有过在酒吧勾搭别人一夜情的经历，那可算不上约会。”  
“通常电影里就是吃饭聊天上床。”Steve继续吃，“可能中间还有误会吵架之类的小情侣波折。”  
“这么想的话谈恋爱有点儿傻。”Bucky说，看着Steve连续把胡萝卜块戳在一起然后塞进嘴里。“或许谈恋爱是彼此熟悉起来的过程？逐渐了解对方，从生活习惯到人生经历，再到对未来的理想，如果双方都觉得合拍，他们就会结婚。”  
“也有可能两个人一直呆在一起，但不结婚。”Steve微笑。“问题是，首先得有这么一个人。”  
“想找个能互相理解的人很困难。”Bucky点头，“我们的职业也是个麻烦。”  
“你有想过这个问题吗？”Steve问。  
“当然，”Bucky吃完主菜，Steve也把盘子推开，Bucky把放在一边的甜点盘子拉到他们眼前，将Steve那份推给他。“你会有那种……你有很多爱，但你找不到想把爱给他的人？男性和女性都行。”  
Steve在甜点蛋糕上用叉子切下一小块，“我知道这种感觉，”Bucky看着他，衬衫很好地衬出他的眼睛颜色，Steve也看向他，“找不到能给予爱的人，同时也找不到愿意给你很多爱的人，是不是？”他放下叉子，Bucky似乎也对甜点失去了兴趣。  
“很多伴侣分手往往就是觉得付出与获得不对等，起码电视里都这么演。”Bucky的微笑有点悲哀，“给予某个人比朋友更多的爱，这比我想象得要困难。”  
“非常困难。”Steve也跟着微笑，“我在不工作的时候不怎么受欢迎。”他比划了一下自己的身体状态。“通常的大众审美是……高大健美，有幽默感的那种男性。我有时还会被当成未成年。”  
“你这把声音可不是未成年。”Bucky在沙发下轻轻踢了Steve一脚，Steve动动脚踝，让他们的脚碰在一起。“肯定有人喜欢你这一类型的，比如我。”  
“很不幸我没遇到过。”Steve笑开了，“你可不算，除非你在非工作状态时认识我并且还想和我呆在一起。”  
Bucky撇嘴。“合约。”他看着Steve。“错误的时间地点。”  
“没错。”Steve伸手拍了拍Bucky的手臂，眼睛里也有一点失落。“我们还得保持‘相爱’到明天杀青。”他开着玩笑，Bucky被逗乐了，凑过来揉Steve的脸挠他痒痒，Steve躲闪着玩闹，动作幅度大了点不小心踢到了桌脚，整张桌子震了一下，连同所有盘子刀叉和烛台也猛颤了一秒钟……他们俩惊恐地看着那烛台晃了晃又站稳了，烛火颤抖着恢复原状继续燃烧。  
他们同时吐出一口气然后爆笑，Steve收回脚时已经有点失去平衡，Bucky手臂圈着他的肩膀，像个下意识的保护动作，现在Steve不得不半躺在半圆沙发里，Bucky只差一点就要像电影情节那样摔到他身上了。  
“太惊险了。”Steve抓着Bucky的衣襟，已经把平整的衬衫衣襟抓得皱成一团。“我可不想葬身火海。”  
“我会把你扛出去的。”Bucky承诺，“用James的名义发誓。”  
“哦我的英雄。”Steve学老电影里女明星尖细的嗓音，Bucky笑到捶沙发垫：“之后得有一个吻才是完美的套路剧情，快点。”他把嘴唇撅成O形。  
Steve大笑着吻他，这个吻持续了一会儿，伴随着海边的潮汐声响。Bucky把Steve放倒成更舒服的姿势，慢慢吻着对方嘴唇，带着暖洋洋的懒意，隔着衬衫抚摸身体曲线。Steve打开身体让Bucky爱抚，也同样把手伸进Bucky的衬衫领口爱抚他。  
“操。”许久之后Steve挣扎着推开对方，Bucky也喘着气撑起自己。“这得留到明天。”Bucky示意他们不幸鼓起的裤裆，声音沙哑。“至少这证明我们的老二还没被那些片子搞坏。”  
Steve喝了点水冷静，蛋糕仍然在盘子里。Bucky勉强调整好自己，老二只能等着它自己冷静下去，他切了块蛋糕吃了一口：“嘿这很好吃。”然后他切了一块递到Steve唇边。Steve也切了自己的蛋糕给Bucky吃，各自把自己的甜点分给对方一半。  
回去的路上是Steve开车，他们没说什么话，偶尔看看对方确定对方情绪还好。  
Bucky关上房间门，Steve把车钥匙放在床头柜上。“你可以先洗。”Bucky说，语调温和放松，Steve松了一口气：“我还以为我们今晚会做点什么违反合约的事。”  
“我们是有自制力的成年人，Stevie。”Bucky乐了。“我确实很想做点什么，我能感觉到你也想，但我们都知道片场的感情很难持久。”  
“是啊。”Steve叹气，翻找出换洗衣服进入浴室。


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

 

Steve睁开眼睛，Bucky在旁边枕头上顶着一头乱毛，侧躺着看他的睡相。  
揉掉眼屎后Steve清醒一点儿了，“这有点向诡异的方向发展了，伙计。”他还有点困，Bucky在旁边明显也是刚睡醒，脸上还有隔夜冒出来的胡渣，T恤袖口大概被揉皱到了肩头。  
“昨天你也是这么把我弄醒的，还附带一只戳来戳去的手指。”Bucky在床垫上翻身平躺，“你睡相可真不错，我已经能猜想到未来当我找到另一半好几年后，我们大概就是这个睡相，为孩子或者宠物累得要死，倒在床上不想起来。”  
“难怪离婚率居高不下。”Steve仍然陷在枕头和床垫里。“我很少和别人一起过夜。”  
“我也是。”Bucky扭头看向他，“你不觉得和人一夜情后，睡在对方床垫上不太礼貌吗？”  
“我同意这一点，如果我留人过夜而第二天又不想早起……我是不会放一个陌生人在家里到处乱碰的。”Steve回答，声音还带着没睡醒的困倦，Bucky听起来也不是很清醒。  
“我们算特殊状况，而且我们信任彼此。”Bucky笑了几声，“你喜欢孩子和宠物吗？”  
“喜欢。”Steve回答，“你呢？”  
“我也喜欢。”Bucky回答，望向天花板，“如果我们在别的时间地点认识对方，你觉得我们有可能交往吗？”  
“也许。”Steve有点难过，“我觉得这几天我提前感受了谈恋爱时的喜怒哀乐，还有那种老夫老妻的生活方式。”  
“对，”Bucky同意，“好剧本就像另一个灵魂在你身体里，Steve和Bucky太可怜了，他们都是好人。”  
Steve扭头看向他：“他们后面的命运更糟糕，但他们拥有彼此。”  
“相对而言我们的生活好多了。”Bucky撑坐起来，“完全不同的人生，没什么特别大的麻烦，除了正常的生离死别。”  
Steve也把自己撑起来，Bucky一手搭在他肩膀上，把他们揽在一起。

*

Steve睁开眼睛，Bucky正看着他，唇边带着一点微笑。Steve的眼里有着放松与喜悦，转瞬又变成了悲伤。Bucky摩挲着他的肩膀，“还没天亮。”他瞄了眼闹钟，声音低哑。  
“你要上战场了。”Steve说，接着沉默下去，Bucky的微笑消失了，他亲吻Steve的嘴唇，手指安抚地在他背后摸了摸。Steve圈紧他，陷入这个吻，渴求着更多，Bucky也渴望着他，清晨的爱抚很快变得更激情，Steve悄声说自己想试试昨晚对Bucky做的事情，Bucky笑了，抓起旁边的凡士林和乱丢的套子，给Steve做润滑，把自己推进去，完成一场亲密温柔的性爱。Steve紧紧抓着他的背，咬着嘴唇阻止自己发出声音，在Bucky的推动下身体跟着轻微摇晃，Bucky低声告诉Steve他做得有多好，感觉有多棒，直到他们完全融入对方。灯光非常热，摄影机运转着，他们注视着彼此，交换小小的啄吻，抵着对方汗湿的额头闭上眼睛。  
他们释放后躺在那里，拥抱着对方，静静等着天空变亮，屋子里也渐渐被灯光师调整出的晨光铺满。  
Coulson喊了卡，整个剧组冲他们鼓掌还有吹口哨，Coulson也欢呼了一声，其他工作人员跟着欢呼，Darcy把毯子和浴袍还有别的用品拿过来，放在他们脑袋旁边。众人都轻松下来开始收拾布景道具，Coulson走到沙发垫旁边使劲夸奖了一番他们的表现：“非常动人，我都快哭了，你们俩把握得相当准。”  
“离别前的最后一炮肯定得有点儿伤感，”Bucky开着玩笑，Steve也笑了，打了个哈欠：“我们俩大概得需要一点时间脱离角色，入戏的后遗症可能会让我们不想把手离开对方。”  
“过些天就会消褪。”Coulson安慰他们，“片场激情很难长久，不过我猜你们俩现在还得呆在一起，强行出戏往往没有自然淡化的效果好。”  
“我们明白。”他们回答，躺在垫子上休息。Coulson又说了如果这片子反响好就拍个续集之类的还有可能会找James演美国队长黄片2。“不过那就要练练肌肉了，可能会拍点打斗场面。”Coulson挠挠脑门。“也许还会让你装上金属手臂。”  
“到时候一边做爱一边摸着铁胳膊？”Bucky抬起一边眉毛。Steve想了一下，开始憋笑。  
“也许。”Coulson也一脸哭笑不得，“好好休息。”  
Bucky躺好，一手揽着Steve的肩膀，看着Steve揉了揉眼睛：“困？睡会儿，我看着你。”他给Steve调整了一下自己的姿势，让对方躺得更舒服。  
“但是……”Steve想反对，Bucky微笑，抚摸他的后背让他放松下来，Steve抗拒了几秒钟还是被睡意抓住了，蜷在毯子里呼吸均匀，手臂搭在Bucky腰侧。Bucky向在周围走动的工作人员示意轻声，大家都点点头一脸“我们懂”的微笑。  
等Steve醒来时，工作人员已经走光了，Bucky半睡半醒地圈着他，看他睡醒也挣扎着清醒了一点。  
“你可以叫醒我的。”Steve坐起来，把Bucky拉起身，Bucky笑了笑。整个摄影棚只剩他们两个人，因此他们爬起来的时候没穿什么，把衣服夹在胳膊下去卸妆。为了省时间他们就一起冲了个快速澡，Bucky用掉了最后一点Steve的沐浴露，Steve得清理掉残留的润滑剂，结果不知道怎么回事变成了Bucky把手指伸进Steve屁股里而Steve握着他们的老二，在对方脖子上喘气，花洒的水珠落在皮肤上，碎裂成更小的水珠。  
“这可不专业。”Bucky开着玩笑，鼻尖蹭着Steve耳边的肌肤，Steve捏了捏Bucky的臀肉：“这有点像长达十天——九天的短暂交往，感觉挺不错，我们合作很愉快。”  
“游戏也打得很愉快。”Bucky笑嘻嘻地补充，“来吧，我们得回去了。”

*

整理好行李包后，Hill退了房，开车送他们回家。  
“你们俩之前没见过？”Hill一边注意路况一边问，他们俩在后排座椅里都穿好了日常装束：Bucky戴了顶鸭舌帽压住有点乱翘的头发，Steve戴了幅黑框眼镜。  
“我们应该见过吗？”Bucky有点困惑，他的脚在座椅下面悄悄和Steve你踢我一下我踢你一下玩得正高兴。  
“你们俩的实际住址有点儿近，”Hill说，“你的经纪人还得跟拍两天，所以这几天你还是归我管，在家好好休息别乱跑。”  
“没问题。”Bucky同意，还和Steve暗暗猜拳，目前为止输赢次数差不多。  
“有多近？”Steve问，在Bucky挠他手心时挠回去。  
“住址都在布鲁克林。”Hill说，“也没近到你们会在街上看到对方的程度。你最近打算买房子？”  
“买个小型豪宅。”Steve回答，“带游泳池的那种。”  
“记得跟房地产代理人要周边环境数据，”Hill提醒，“隐私和安全都需要注意。”  
“我会的。”Steve说。  
“也许你买了房子我们就住得没有现在近了。”Bucky说，在Steve大腿上画图案让他猜，Steve老能猜中。  
“谁知道呢。”Steve耸肩，“该我了。”他让Bucky看向窗外，在他大腿上开始画画。  
Hill在一个挺容易打到车的地方放Bucky下车，Bucky拎着行李跟Steve来了个车边的抱抱。“如果还有机会合作，我肯定会接。”  
Steve手臂绕过他的后背和肩膀拍了拍，“我也是，Bucky——James。”他松手时有点不好意思地摸摸鼻子。  
“我是你的Bucky，伙计，别改了。”Bucky微笑，“直到最后，记得吗？”他握了握Steve的指尖，低声说。  
“等你拍第二部的时候就不是了。”Steve给了他一下。Bucky看了眼后视镜，Hill正在看手机。  
Bucky捏了捏Steve的脸，像是想说什么，最终没有说，只是看着他微笑，眼神柔软。  
“在我回来前别干蠢事。”Bucky声音很轻。  
“你可把所有傻气都带走了。”Steve下意识地回答。“还有不要捏我的脸。”  
Bucky的微笑变大了，推着Steve回到车里，Hill叮嘱他注意安全后启动了车。  
Steve向他挥手，Bucky用两只手指在帽檐边冲他敬了个军礼。  
“你们俩很喜欢对方。”Hill用了陈述句。“别陷进去。”  
Steve耸肩，“时间会解决问题。”他看向窗外。

*

六个月后。

*

Steve用纸巾摁着额角和鼻子，Sharon翻找出了一堆绷带消炎药软膏创可贴。  
“我倒宁愿你每个月都忙工作，”Sharon给他止血的同时抱怨，“至少我这儿医疗用品的消耗就不会这么快，我都没法跟同事解释为什么我老是要签单拿这些外伤药品。”她一点也不温柔地把酒精棉摁在Steve额角的擦伤上，无视Steve的嘶嘶吸气。“按好，你照X光的次数也比别人多。”  
Steve忍着疼按住伤口，Sharon给他清理手肘上沾到的沙尘。“你知道传染病房很忙，对吧？”她用眼神殴打Steve，Steve差不多已经被她用眼神揍了至少十遍。  
“让我自己来。”Steve咕哝，Sharon强硬地按住他不让他乱动。“我每次都付钱买药品来着。”  
“上次被揍到差点要缝针的蠢货是谁？Peggy快被你吓死了，你应该知道自己受伤就没法工作。”Sharon在他后脑勺上来了一巴掌，看了眼拿出来的药品数量迅速签单，撕下几张纸。“去拍片。”  
“Sharon，”Steve哀叹，“邻居，Sharon！”  
“给我买上次我们看到的那条裙子我就原谅你。”Sharon继续用眼神殴打他。  
“成交。”Steve敬了个礼，又因为碰到伤口而吸气。他跳下检查床，单脚蹦跶着慢慢朝门边挪动。Sharon看不下去朝他手里塞了跟拐杖。  
“说真的，Steve！”Sharon在他走出这个医疗用品房间门时说，“至少去报个拳击班！”  
Steve朝她挥了挥还在流血的手。

*

拍片的Jason Wilkes医生已经认识Steve了，很快给他拍好了片子还调侃了几句。（*《特工卡特》S2的黑人科学家）  
“你刚搬来四个月就已经照了三次X光还都没问题，”Jason塞给他一个果冻。“也许哪天我能看到你真的骨折，然后给你打上让你动弹不得三个月的石膏，至少这样你还能安全点。”  
“那个混球试图猥亵一个女孩子，我可没法看着不管。”Steve在拍片的过程中已经把该处理的伤口都贴好了创可贴或绷带。  
“好吧，正义小子，有人说过你有点像美国队长没打血清时候的样子吗？”Jason给他开了点消肿的药膏。“这次的扭伤很重，你得卧床休息至少三天，别用力，晚上睡觉把脚踝垫软点。”  
“经常有人这么说。”Steve接过药物单子。“谢谢你的果冻。”  
Steve乘电梯去之前的楼层还拐杖（Sharon大概会坚持让他把拐杖带回去），Sharon正扶着一个女孩小心翼翼地走着，从女孩的衣服来看她应该是来复诊，但她走路明显比Steve艰难得多，得撑着老年人用的那种双手拐杖。她身上有点什么让Steve移不开视线。  
“拿着吧。”Sharon朝他示意跟上自己，“别弄坏了，等会儿我签单让你能把它带回去用。”  
“嗨。”拄着老人拐杖的年轻女孩冲Steve微笑。  
“嗨。”Steve打完招呼就开始尴尬，“我是不是见过你？我觉得你有点儿眼熟。”  
“这真的是我见过最烂的搭讪词了，”Sharon一边扶着女孩一边翻眼睛，“比洗衣机那次还烂。”  
“洗衣机？”女孩有点好奇，Steve摆手试图解释：“不，我真的觉得你很眼熟，我不是要搭讪，我觉得我可能在哪见过你——”  
“快停，我尴尬症都要犯了。”Sharon救场，“这是Steve，他几个月前租短期房子时是我的邻居，有一天他居然用洗衣机搭讪我。我以为你不会再犯这种糟糕错误了。”  
“那次我确时想搭讪你，”Steve脸红了，“同时我也确实想帮忙，你已经抱着换洗衣服下楼三趟了。”  
“我应付得来，谢了。”Sharon打趣。“这是Becca，她来复诊。”  
Sharon把Becca送到复健区域，拿了点药物装满小推车顺带给Steve签单。  
“你对她感兴趣？她是挺可爱的。”Sharon推车回自己负责的区域，Steve拄着拐杖一手拿着一叠单子：“我肯定在哪儿见过她，但我现在想不起来……Sharon，别那么看着我，我没想搭——”  
Steve突然冲到旁边的饮水机后面，拐杖都不能阻止他行动迅速。Sharon古怪地瞪着他，饮水机旁边接水的路人也狐疑地看着他，但没停止手上的动作。  
Bucky拿着几张单子，低头看着手机擦过Sharon身边向复健区走，头发比以前长了不少，垂在眼睛附近。Sharon看着Steve从饮水机后走出来继续走：“你认识他？”  
“算是。”Steve身上的衣服还带着血迹，他捂住了脸。“我可不想再解释一遍这些伤哪来的。”  
“James？他每周和Becca来一次，哦对了他是Becca的哥哥。”Sharon回头看了看Bucky，“我不觉得他和Becca相似……你怎么看出来的？”  
Steve耸肩：“我也不知道，你认识他们？”  
“人人都喜欢James，Becca也很可爱。”Sharon解释，Steve拄着拐杖走得快了一点。“Becca完全是倒霉，她前男友是个混蛋，去年分手后袭击了她，把她打到脊椎错位，影响行走。”  
“那个混球后来呢？”Steve追问，握紧拳头。  
“坐牢去了。”Sharon把车推到一个护士站，让其他护士来拿东西，给Steve签拐杖的单子。“Becca的治疗花了很多钱，不过James好像承受得住，每个月付一部分。”  
“他是个好人。”Steve放松下来，签单付钱。  
“你们怎么认识的？打架？”Sharon给自己倒了杯咖啡。  
“比那复杂。”Steve付掉了所有单子，从旁边的捐款单上抽出了一张。  
“又捐款？”Sharon笑了，“你快成这家医院匿名捐款最勤的那个人了。”  
“我可没有那些有钱人捐的多。”Steve拿了一只笔，在下颚那儿敲了敲，填了个数字，在匿名捐款选项上打了个勾，然后在捐款目的上……迟疑了好一会儿。Sharon看着他发呆：“怎么了？”  
Steve转向她：“Sharon——”

*

Bucky对着手机皱眉。Becca完成了一组复健，浑身都是汗，撑着拐杖挪过来。“Jimmy？”  
“别叫我Jimmy，听着跟小孩儿似的。”Bucky抬头，“感觉怎么样？”  
“每一秒钟都比之前更强壮。”Becca做了个有力的握拳，冲他做鬼脸，“你还演了Bucky，就没人吐槽你这个新绰号？等我不需要复健后，我要天天泡健身房练肌肉，等那个混球出来，我非得把他打到昏迷不可。”  
“那算故意伤害罪，而且他十年内出不来。”Bucky在旁边随时看顾着，让她靠自己的力量走出复健区。“这家医院可能来了个有钱人，你得到了一笔5000块的匿名捐款。”  
“那肯定是有钱人。”Becca慢慢向前走。“也许这个人捐了十几万，分摊到我头上有这么多？”  
“我不知道。”Bucky困惑地说，Becca花了半小时才抵达Jason那里，拍了新片子又做了CT后，Jason详细询问了Becca的复健情况，提出了新的建议和理疗方式。  
“你会完全康复的，”Jason鼓励，“现在神经没有受到压迫，只需要足够的休息和适当的运动刺激，你就能和以前一样跑跳，但千万别心急。”  
Becca高兴地接受了建议，Jason还建议她做一些适当的按摩，Bucky也在旁边做笔记，在Becca换回日常衣服的间隙时，他忍不住问：“最近有什么有钱人来医院捐款没？”  
“Tony Stark那样的？没有。”Jason给了Bucky两个果冻。“怎么了？你收到捐款了？”  
“Becca收到5000块。”Bucky拆开果冻开始吃，Jason一脸惊讶：“是谁？”  
“匿名的。”Bucky看着Jason给自己倒了半杯他研发的超棒葡萄酒（用了一种复杂的蒸馏技术，当然最终喝的时候会烧掉酒精，医生上班时喝酒就得被开除了。）  
“匿名的。”Jason现在眉毛快飞出脑门了，接着他露出了有点复杂的表情。  
“你知道？”Bucky挖着果冻，Becca因为腿脚不便换衣服需要好一会儿。  
“我不知道，我怎么会知道捐钱的人是谁？”Jason晃着试管里的无酒精红酒。“你帮过什么人没有？”  
“呃，没？”Bucky回想了一下，“倒是操过不少人。”他坏笑。  
“至少你的工作有医疗保险。”Jason笑了笑，“这可不是笔小钱，”他盯着手里的试管，“这个人肯定非常喜欢你，非常，非常喜欢。”他用另一只手拍了拍Bucky的肩膀。“没人无缘无故给别人钱，还是匿名的那种。你这英俊的小混球，说不定是某个护士暗恋你。”  
“我不觉得……”Bucky放下吃了一半的果冻。“我不觉得有人这么喜欢我。”他说，不确定地皱着眉。Jason观察他的表情，在Bucky表情有了点变化时戳他：“你想到了谁？”  
“可能性太低了。”Bucky继续挖果冻。  
“你脸红了。”Jason继续喝红酒，“你有个喜欢的人，你希望是这个人——男人还是女人？”  
“什么男人女人？”Becca掀开更衣帘子，慢慢撑着走过来。  
“我们可能找到那个给你匿名捐款的人了。”Jason解释。  
“我至少得跟这个人说声谢谢。他是谁？或者她？”Becca好奇地看向他们俩。“Jimmy，你知道是谁？”  
“不，我觉得不可能。”Bucky把果冻吃完，另一个果冻塞进Becca口袋里。  
“需要我帮你查吗？”Jason朝Becca眨眼。  
“不用！”“当然！”Bucky和Becca的声音同时响起。Jason把试管里的红酒一口喝光，开始在电脑上调资料。  
过了几分钟后Jason转向他们：“今天下午我还给这孩子拍了X光片，我猜你们很快就会见到他。”  
“是个男人。”Becca确认。“他受伤了？”  
“没，只是一点扭伤。你认识Steven Rogers？”Jason问Bucky。  
“我认识的人里大部分都不用真名。”Bucky有点儿惊讶而且他还没掩藏好。“呃，他什么样子？”  
“金发，有点瘦，挺好看的。”Jason比划了一下，“比你矮一点。”  
Becca看向Bucky，“是你的Steve？”  
“他的？”Jason一脸感兴趣。  
“他上回被神盾，就是那家公司，你知道的，”Becca做了个大概的手势，“找去拍美国队长小黄片，血清前的队长和，”她示意Bucky。“冬日战士。不过他没接冬日战士的后续片约。”  
“Coulson找了个更合适的演员，”Bucky摸了摸长到脖子的头发。“那个更强壮的队长候选是个新人，不是我的菜。”  
“我很少听到你说有人不是你的菜。”Becca翻眼睛，“拍完那片之后他无精打采了好久，我都快怀疑他爱上搭档了。”  
“我有点儿Steve的好料和你们分享。”Jason看了看时间。“今天没别的病人，来喝点儿我的红酒。”

*

Steve这回是被半扛半拖进医院的，Sam架着他的肩膀：“你可没有超级血清，伙计，撑着点。”  
“最多是骨折。”Steve被拖进医院大门，今天医院人满为患。  
“操，”Sam看着患者们，“我们得等了。”  
“我没事。”Steve被他放在等候室椅子上，“拍个片子就行了。”他语调迟缓。  
“你眼睛都肿起来了。”Sam去拿各种必须填写的单子。“而且我觉得你可能被揍懵了。”  
“我就要搞定了。”Steve喃喃自语。Sam抓了一堆东西坐到他旁边开始填。Steve的头很疼，医院里有点吵。“我们非得来这家医院吗？我不想再麻烦Sharon——”  
“这家医院离我们最近，你这小蠢货。”Sam在单子上填填填，“Sharon在这家医院？她肯定早就被你烦死了。”  
“给她买裙子就不会烦。”Steve咕哝着闭上眼睛，没把Sam的“那我可得认识她”听进去。医院排队总是要很久很久，Sam中途还去接了杯咖啡并给他拿了点水，还让Steve靠在他肩膀上休息，同时还努力让他保持清醒，昏迷总不是好兆头。  
“你可真是个大好人。”Steve对Sam说，仍然没睁开双眼。  
“你别蠢得再让我犯心脏病我能更好。”Sam抱怨，然后他的肩膀在Steve脑袋下僵住了。“嘿，那不是和你——”  
一双手托住Steve的颧骨和下颚。“他怎么了？”有人低声问，手指动作轻柔，没有碰到伤处。  
“帮人追回被抢的钱包，然后被揍成这个屎样。”Sam解释，“你是那个——”Sam把声音压得比刚才低很多。“和他一起拍片的Bucky？我是Sam Wilson，Steve的朋友。”  
“James Barnes.”Bucky低声说，“这时候我可没法给你签名。”他居然还有心情开玩笑。  
“我觉得你们俩要是被认出来应该挺尴尬的。”Sam有点乐，“我觉得他有点晕，还可能有点骨折。”  
“Steve，”Bucky低声提醒，“Steve，睁开眼睛看看我，Steve？”  
Steve勉强睁开眼睛，Bucky戴着顶鸭舌帽，头发长得拢在耳后，还留了点性感的小胡渣，呃，Steve的老二在提醒他自己的存在。他现在被揍得有擦伤淤青还带着一只熊猫眼，这种状态居然还被Bucky看到了——  
“你得小声点。”Bucky看起来很想笑同时又很担忧，“Steve，头疼？还是想吐？瞳孔没有散大。会是脑出血吗？”他转头问Sam。  
“我也担心这个。”Sam说，“他撞到头了。”  
“我不想来这里。”Steve解释，“我就知道迟早会再碰到你。”他试着从Sam肩膀上撑起脑袋。“……Becca呢？哦嗨，Becca，很抱歉在这种情况下见面。”  
Becca撑着拐杖终于挪到他们面前，“Jimmy，”她看Bucky的眼神就像Bucky是个蠢货。“你完蛋了。”  
“所以我不在的时候你就又干傻事了？”Bucky在Sam让开位置后坐下来，让Steve靠在自己肩膀上。Steve发出一声愉快的叹息。“闭嘴，Bucky。”他说。“我没事，就是有点晕。”  
“你知道有人写你们那片的同人小说吗？”Sam低声插嘴。  
“啥？”Bucky看他一眼，又继续留心Steve的状况。  
“我知道那片大卖特卖。”Becca用手肘捅捅Sam，“你是同还是双？”  
Sam竖起两根手指，“我现在感觉童话故事变成了现实，如果我不是个硬汉的话现在我就要掏出小手绢了。”  
“你用手绢也可以是个硬汉，”Becca调侃回去。“见鬼的怎么还没轮到Steve？”  
又等了半个多小时才终于让Steve拍了片照了脑扫描，“没事，小腿骨裂。”Jason看着片子说。“没有脑出血和脑震荡，也没有任何阴影与血块。但有任何不适请立刻来做检查，我会给你一个特许随时过来。”他对着Steve列出各种需要注意的地方，“这回我终于可以给你上点儿石膏了，你真得有人看着，Steve。”  
“让他的Bucky看着他就行。”Becca一脸镇定，“我觉得我很快就可以参加婚礼了。”  
“他上次见到James和Becca还匿名捐了5000块。”Jason揭老底。“我从没见过这么不浪漫的暗恋表白方式。”  
“Jason！”Steve抗议，但他还晕着，Bucky的胸膛温暖结实，心跳声有点快。  
“我会还你的，”Bucky低声说，“你得让我还你。”他的手指握着Steve的手指。“Bucky老是帮Steve的忙，你就非得反着来一遍？”  
Steve拍了他一下，还挺有劲儿。  
“哪里不浪漫了？”Sam抗议，“我猜如果那时他们已经熟了，Steve说不定会直接帮Bucky付掉剩下的医药费，他可是演了美国队长的家伙，就跟队长一样正直。”他停了一秒钟又补充。“还跟没打血清的队长一样经常进医院。”  
“我也觉得很浪漫，虽然这方式挫爆了。”Becca赞同，“我曾经给那个混账前男友花了好多钱，喜欢一个人的时候就是想给他买买买。”Sam在旁边认真地点头。“不管对方想要什么，都想买给他，我那时就想让他每天高高兴兴的，虽然他是个一无是处的蠢货。”  
“这更像已婚夫夫才会干的事。”Jason反驳。  
“结婚的人只会一脸无聊。”Sam和Becca同时反驳回去。  
“我恨你们所有人。”Steve抱怨。  
Bucky笑了，嘴唇贴在他额角亲了亲，手臂圈紧他的肩膀。

END


End file.
